Constellation Mythique
by Alodis
Summary: L'alignement des planètes a commencé. Ensembles sur une nouvelle affaire, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette tournure de leurs vies....
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : £ly  
Genre : Smac, Friendship and maybe more...who know ?  
Rating : Surement NC-17 à certains moments , mais je préviendrai ;)  
Résumé : Quand le temps est venu de savoir la vérité, certains sont prêts à tout pour leur barrer le chemin.

Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf ceux qui n'ont jamais figurés dans la série.  
Bonne lecture !

---------------  
[i][b]  
Chapitre 1 : Première marche, Partie 1 : Premier message[/b][/i]

Des hommes et des femmes de tout âge étaient réunis autour d'une table où un P majuscule où se trouvait illuminée par une lumière bleue.  
Une femme brune d'une trentaine d'années se leva.

- Mes frères, l'alignement des planètes a commencé. La quête suprême est ouverte. Hélène Novak ne doit rien leur dévoiler. N°16, vous êtes chargé de cette mission. Veuillez vous assurez de son silence.

Le lendemain :

- Non attends ne pars pas ! hurla Stella dans son sommeil.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, son portable sonnait. Encore dans les vapes, elle décrocha sans regarder l'identité de l'appelant.  
- Allô ? répondit-elle endormie.  
- Stella, c'est Mac. Désolé de vous réveiller à cette heure ci, mais je pensais que vous et moi, on pourrais s'occuper de cette affaire là, ensemble, étant donné que notre dernière affaire ensemble remonte à longtemps.  
Elle regarda le réveil 5h18. « ça ne lui arrive jamais de dormir » pensa t-elle.  
Silence.  
- Stella ?  
- Très bien, j'arrive. Vous avez l'adresse ?  
- 140, Septième Avenue. Je vous attends devant.  
- Okay.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Stella fit un énorme effort pour se lever, elle avait à peine dormi six heures. Ce qui la tracassait le plus était son rêve, tout à fait étrange, qu'elle n'avait fait avant. elle mit ça, sous le coup de la fatigue et partit prendre une douche.

L'eau chaude l'ayant un peu réveillée, elle s'habilla rapidement, se maquilla, prit son badge et son arme, ferma son appartement à clé et alla retrouver son boss sur la scène de crime.

Quand elle arriva, mallette avec elle, Mac l'attendait avec la sienne.  
- Mac.  
- Stella. Promis pour me faire pardonner, je vous emmène déjeuner.  
- O…kay.

Elle était surprise, mais n'objecta pas contre un déjeuner avec lui. Ils montèrent à l'appartement de la victime. Flack se trouvait déjà là, carnet en main. Il leur résuma ce qu'il savait.

- Hélène Novak, 67 ans. Veuve, 4 enfants et 7 petits-enfants. C'est une de ses petites-filles qui l'a trouvée morte en rentrant. Alicia Brooks, 19 ans. Elle revenait d'une soirée entre copains. On a interrogé le voisinage…  
- Laissez moi deviner commença le boss, personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu.  
- Je vais voir ce qu'on peut tirer de la petite-fille.

Mac acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'agenouilla près du corps. Pas de signes apparents de la cause de la mort. Stella, de son coté, fouillait le salon.

- Elle est morte il y a moins de 6 heures constata l'expert.  
- Mac. Venez voir.

Il la rejoignit où elle se trouvait. Elle tenait une sorte de bout de parchemin entre ses mains.

« Du premier éclat, le chemin commencera. ο ήλιος θα αυξηθεί γενεαλογία »

- En quelle langue est la deuxième phrase ?  
- C'est du grec, « L'astre ressuscitera la lignée ». déchiffra la jeune femme.

Ils se regardèrent, déconcertés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Première Marche, Partie 2 : Cause of Death**

Stella glissa le message dans une enveloppe plastique, décidant de remettre à plus tard, la compréhension du message. Ils finirent donc de procéder à la recherche d'indices de toute sortes, qui ne révélèrent rien de concluant à première vue.

Aussitôt arrivés au labo, ils se mirent au travail. Recherchant ADN ou empreintes. Les seules empreintes étaient celles de la victime ou celle de sa petite-fille Alicia. Pas ADN. Le tueur devait avoir mis des gants. Cependant une chose chagrina Mac sur un point…

- Quand on est arrivés, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Hors la porte n'a pas été crochetée ou défoncée…  
- Vous pensez à quoi ? La victime connaissait son assassin et lui aurait ouvert ?  
- Peu probable. Rappelez vous, elles étaient toutes fermées de l'intérieur sauf une.  
- Le tueur a sûrement du passer par cette fenêtre et laissez quelque chose de son passage.  
- Hélas non poursuivit-il. Il s'agit de quelqu'un de minutieux et précis, il savait ce qu'il faisait, et à pris ses précautions pour ne rien laisser derrière lui.  
- Et nous n'avons pas la cause de la mort.  
- Justement, Sid doit nous attendre.

Ils allèrent retrouver le médecin légiste dans son antre. En les voyant s'avancer vers lui, il s'exclama :

- Vous tombez bien, j'allais justement vous appeler.  
- Et bien nous avons devancé l'appel lança Stella qui ne se rendit pas compte du regard amusé de son supérieur face à sa phrase double sens.

Sid remit ses lunettes sur son nez et commença les explications.

- Les résultats indiquent l'ingestion d'une dose massive de vitriol.  
- De l'acide sulfurique ? demanda Mac surpris.  
- Oui et non. Après approfondissement, il s'agit de vitriol pur et non un des dérivés. L'ingestion de vitriol pur est mortel, une simple dose peut tuer. Alors avec le taux qu'elle a avalé, ça a dû la tuer en quelques secondes.  
- Du vitriol pur de nos jours, c'est rare releva l'expert.  
- Rare mais pas disparu apparemment ajouta le légiste. Elle l'a certainement avalé en buvant car je n'ai trouvé rien de solide dans son estomac. Il n'y avait rien sous ses ongles, ils ont été soigneusement brossés.  
- Merci Sid.

En repartant vers les labos, Stella eut un flash.

- Je sais ! La tasse au salon, elle lisait.  
Devant l'air perdu de son boss, elle continua sa lancée.  
- La victime n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, se lève, se prépare son thé, ramène sa tasse au salon et commence à lire. Hors, la sonnerie de la porte la fait quitter le canapé, elle est allée ouvrir, or elle n'a du trouver personne, elle est revenue au salon, et a bu le restant de sa tasse. Pendant qu'elle partait ouvrir, le tueur a du mettre le poison dans la tasse et repartir.  
- Vous voulez dire que le tueur aurait un complice ?  
- C'est tout à fait envisageable. Si on y réfléchi, vu dans ce sens, on a eu peut-être un indice indiqua la jeune femme sûre de sa théorie.  
- La sonnette de la porte. Sauf si le complice a mis aussi des gants. Mais il doit y avoir une centaine d'empreintes différentes objecta Mac.  
- Je peux essayer de les différencier et de déterminer laquelle a été la dernière. Et si je ne peux pas, ba…  
- Dans ce cas…  
- Adieu les indices.

Ils repartirent sur les lieux avec une seule voiture. Mac enfila des gants, prit la poudre et le plumeau et commença le relevé. Après quelques minutes, ils eurent ce qu'ils voulaient et refirent le même chemin en sens inverse.

Stella réussit à déterminer la dernière empreinte et lança la recherche dans le codis. L'ordinateur émit un signal, l'empreinte appartenait à un certain Matthew Porter, 19 ans, fiché pour vols. Elle alla prévenir Mac de l'aboutissement de son travail. Flack envoya deux hommes le cueillirent.  
Leur principal suspect se trouvait désormais en salle d'interrogatoire, attendant qu'on veuille bien lui dire pourquoi il était là.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 1 : Première marche, Partie 3 : Énigmes**

Stella entra seule, un dossier sous le bras. Mac & Flack observaient derrière la vitre.

- Bon je peux savoir pourquoi j'suis là ?  
Stella ouvrit le dossier et déposa une photo de la victime sur la table.

- Cette femme a été trouvé morte ce matin.

Le suspect se pencha pour la regarder puis se rappuya sur le dossier de la chaise, l'air de rien.

- Ouais et alors ? Quel rapport avec moi ? balança t-il.  
- Votre empreinte a été retrouvée sur la sonnette de la porte. Vous voyez mieux le rapport là ? rétorqua la jeune femme.

Matthew ne trouva rien à redire, alors Stella continua.

- Complicité de meurtre, prison à perpétuité. Vous avez quelque chose à dire là dessus peut-être ?  
- Wow wow, attendez là ! J'ai tué personne moi !  
- Expliquez moi alors.  
- Okay céda t-il. Vers minuit, un mec est venu me voir alors que je planais dans la rue. Il voulait que je sonne à l'appartement. Il m'a filé de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent.  
- Vous avez vu son visage ?  
- Non, il faisait noir et je crois qu'il portait une cagoule. Il portait des gants aussi.  
- Vous avez toujours cet argent ? questionna Stella.  
- Non. Après, j'suis allé en boite avec des amis.  
- Très bien.

Elle remit la photo dans le dossier et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il l'interpella.

- Dites, j'vais pas aller en taule ?  
- Vous verrez ça avec le procureur.

Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit. Retrouvant son supérieur et Flack qui l'attendait.

- On est au point mort déplora l'experte.  
- Il nous reste toujours le message. Il est temps de jouer aux énigmes annonça Mac déterminé à aller au fond de cette affaire.

Les deux collègues étaient dans la salle de réunion. Sur un des écrans, le message retrouvé chez la victime, sur un autre, la tasse où on avait mis du vitriol.

- « Du premier éclat, le chemin commencera. L'astre ressuscitera la lignée » . Comment on est censé comprendre ça ? fit Stella découragée.  
- Je ne vous savez pas si défaitiste répondit son ami.  
- Je reconnais quand les choses sont perdues d'avance Mac et on a perdu sur celle là.  
- On trouvera, ensemble, la rassura t-il avec un sourire.

Le sourire chaleureux de Mac semblait faire son effet, Stella regagna confiance en eux.

- L'astre fait sûrement référence aux étoiles, à une étoile en particulier. La lignée, aux descendants ou aux ancêtres, énonça la jeune femme.  
- J'avais raison, rien n'est perdu d'avance. Par contre, le premier éclat ne me dis rien.

Adam entra à ce moment là, répondant à la question silencieuse qu'ils se posaient.

- Le premier éclat renvoie à la naissance des planètes dit le laborantin. Dans ce message, ça fait plutôt référence à l'alignement des planètes. Suivant le placement de l'expression dans la phrase on peut savoir s'il s'agit de la naissance ou de l'alignement. D'ailleurs l'alignement a commencé depuis hier.

Ils regardèrent Adam, stupéfaits.

- Je…heu…j'avais cours d'astronomie au lycée… tenta d'expliquer le jeune expert. Je...vais retourner travailler.  
- Adam ? Merci.

Le concerné hocha la tête puis partit.

- Donc avec l'alignement des planètes, un chemin commencera résuma Stella. Mais quel chemin et vers quoi ?

Cette fois ce fut Lindsay qui passa la porte de la salle de réunion.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose concernant votre affaire. « VITRIOL » est aussi une phrase latine, _**V**isita **I**nteriora **T**errae **R**ectificandoque **I**nvenies **O**ccultum **L**apidem._ Qui signifie « Descends dans les entrailles de la terre et en distillant tu trouveras la pierre cachée ». Quoi ? fit-elle en voyant le regard surpris de ses supérieurs. J'ai eu des cours de latin au collège et on a étudié ça. J'étais venue vous donner un coup de main, maintenant que c'est fait, je retourne à mon enquête.

- Merci Lindsay, dirent en cœur Mac et Stella.

Silence. Un ange passa avant que la brune ne reprenne.

- Cette affaire est de plus en plus bizarre…  
- Et compliquée ajouta le boss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 1 : Première marche, Partie 4 : La Sphère**

- D'abord l'énigme qui prétends un chemin vers quelque chose dont on ne sait rien, maintenant ça ? reprit Stella. Ensuite cette « quête » dans les entrailles de la Terre pour trouver une pierre. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Le message du parchemin et celui du vitriol sont liés d'une manière. Seul problème…  
- On ne sait pas laquelle.  
- Voilà.

Mac fixait les écrans comme s'ils pouvaient lui apporter les réponses, hélas… Pourquoi tout concernant cette affaire lui échappait ?

- Bon se décida t-il, déjeuner ça vous dit ?  
- J'ai eu peur que vous ayez oublié avoua t-elle.  
- Je n'oublierai jamais un déjeuner avec vous, Stella répondit-il franc.

En réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, elle rougit malgré elle, embarrassée de la franchise de son partenaire.

- Allons-y.

Ils récupérèrent leurs vestes dans leurs bureaux respectifs, prirent l'ascenseur et allèrent déjeuner pas loin du labo. Installés l'un en face de l'autre, elle n'osait plus croiser son regard bleu. On vint prendre leurs commandes, ils discutèrent en attendant qu'elles arrivent.

- Vous allez bien Stella ?  
- Oui oui s'empressa t-elle d'affirmer.  
- Désolé, si je vous ai gêné tout à l'heure, je ne vou…  
- Ce n'est rien, rassurez vous. Juste que cette enquête me bouleverse un peu.  
- Je comprends. Evitons de parler de ça alors.

Il lui envoya un sourire compréhensif qu'elle lui renvoya. Leurs commandes arrivèrent et ils se mirent à manger tout en parlant, mais en évitant de parler boulot. Pour Mac, ce n'était pas chose facile, il fit néanmoins l'effort pour sa meilleure amie.

Ils terminèrent par un café. Stella allait se saisir du sucrier, au même moment Mac fit le même geste, leurs mains se frôlèrent. Juste assez pour qu'ils ressentent tout les deux une charge sexuelle intense les parcourir.

- Hum.. vous d'abord murmura Mac, troublé.  
- Merci.

Elle était dans le même état que lui. Elle aurait dit qu'un courant électrique lui avait traversé tout le corps. Une douce sensation. Elle se réprimanda intérieurement, il était question de son meilleur ami quand même !  
Stella lui passa le sucrier après qu'elle est fini. Ils achevèrent de boire leur café en silence, trop mal à l'aise pour prononcer un mot.

Elle le remercia pour le déjeuner. Il avait autant apprécier passer un moment en sa compagnie qu'elle. Pleins d'énergie, ils retournèrent travailler en salle de réunion. Ils planchèrent des heures et des heures, sans rien trouver. Il faisait nuit maintenant, 18h47.  
Un homme toqua à la porte, un carton entre les mains.

- Lieutenant Bonasera ?  
- Oui ?  
- Un colis pour vous.  
Elle signa le reçu, prit le carton qu'elle déposa sur la table et remercia l'homme qui prit congé aussitôt. L'expert, curieux, s'approcha. Rien sur la boite à part le nom du destinataire, Stella.

- Vous avez un…cutter finit-elle en voyant celui qu'il lui tendait. Merci.

Elle ouvrit le carton et y trouva du papier bulle. Sous plusieurs couches, elle découvrit une sphère. Elle la prit, la sphère était lourde. Deux anneaux en faisait le tour. Elle portait des inscriptions écrites en minuscules, une sorte de carte qui la recouvrait complètement et des rainures. Stella la retourna dans tout les sens, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

- Permettez ?  
Elle posa la sphère dans la main de son supérieur et s'assit sur une chaise, attentive.  
- J'ai entendu parler de cette sphère. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était réelle. La sphère de l'alchimiste. On dit qu'elle renferme la vérité d'une âme expliqua Mac.  
- Encore une impasse quoi.  
- Pas forcément. « D'Héllène, le monde s'ouvrira » lut-il en tout petit. Un rapport avec Hélène et la guerre de Troie peut-être.  
Stella se leva et reprit la sphère pour lire la phrase à son tour.  
- Non. Ecrit comme ça, ça parle plutôt de la Grèce. « D'Héllène, le monde s'ouvrira ».

Elle chercha la Grèce sur la sphère et appuya dessus. Ils entendirent un « clic », et une petite ouverture apparut.  
- Y'a quelque chose à l'intérieur.  
Elle glissa ses doigts dans l'ouverture, réussissant à attraper ce que la sphère contenait. Un autre morceau de parchemin. Un autre billet écris en grec, la jeune femme décrypta…

- « Traverser la flamme pour approcher les cinq Royaumes du palais d'Hadès »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 1 : Première marche, Partie 5 : Le temple**

- Cette affaire prends des tournures de chasse au trésor et ça ne me plait pas vraiment.  
- Que fait-on alors ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Vous pouvez rentrer Stella, il est déjà tard.  
- Pas question protesta t-elle. Une personne m'a envoyé cette sphère avec ce message à l'intérieur. Je dois découvrir où ça mène.  
- Vous êtes sûre ?  
- Sûre répondit-elle, un air déterminé sur le visage.  
- Très bien. Dans ce cas, on va avoir besoin de café soupira Mac, certain que la nuit serait longue.

Au même moment….

- Maître, nos meilleurs éléments n'ont su déchiffrer la Sphère.  
- Vous leur avez envoyer ?  
- Oui Maître.  
- Bien. La Sphère a été crée pour n'être comprise que d'une seule personne, comme tout les indices menant à la vérité. Surveillez-les. Eux seuls sont capables de nous mener au bout.

De leur coté, Mac et Stella s'étaient accordé une pause pizza. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux au labo, mis à part quelques employés de nuit.  
Toute leur réflexion se portait sur le message découvert. Stella avait pris un ordinateur portable, elle tapa « palais d'Hadès » dans Google. Le site la redirigea vers « Dhaès ». Elle tomba sur un article intéressant.

- Mac, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Ce n'est pas le palais d'Hadès, mais un temple dédié à Dhaès. D'après ce qui est écrit, un homme aurait bâti ce temple il y a plusieurs siècles en l'honneur de ce dieu inconnu. Le temple permettrait le passage vers cinq vies. Mais il n'a jamais été trouvé.  
- Les cinq royaumes, en déduit Mac.  
- Exactement.  
- Et où est-il ?

Stella parcourut les dernières lignes des yeux et releva la tête vers son supérieur.  
- Il serait ici, à New York.

Les yeux bleus de Mac s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

- Un temple à NY ? On le saurait déjà si il existait.  
- Pas obligatoirement. Si aucune déclaration n'a été concernant son existence, c'est que personne ne l'a encore découvert.  
- Si je résume ce que j'ai compris, on doit trouver ce temple dans tout New York pour trouver autre chose. Comment savoir où est ce qu'il se situe si personne ne le sait ? s'interrogea Mac en faisant les cents pas dans la salle.  
- Réfléchissons, si personne n'y a accéder jusqu'à maintenant, ça veut dire qu'il est probablement enfouit quelque part, sous New York. Viens la question du comment savoir où exactement. Peut-être que la Sphère peut nous aider dit-elle en reprenant l'objet dans ses mains.

Elle tomba sur une phrase écrite en minuscule, elle dut se servir d'une loupe pour pouvoir le lire. Elle lut la phrase et le déclic se fit dans sa tête, elle annonça à Mac qu'elle savait où se trouvait le temple. Ils partirent équipés de leurs armes et lampes de poches, sans oublier la Sphère.

- Certaine que c'est sous la bibliothèque ? ça pourrait être l'université.  
- J'ai l'intuition que c'est ici affirma la brune.

A cette heure, le musée était fermé. L'expert avait appelé le directeur qui était encore dans l'établissement pour le prévenir de leur arrivée.  
Ils descendirent dans l'espace réservé aux livres anciens. Ils bougèrent une étagère collée contre le mur nord. Une fois déplacée, ils distinguèrent dans un cercle, les douze signes astrologiques et dans un cercle plus petit les quatre éléments. Une plume pour l'air, une flamme pour le feu, un arbre pour la terre et une goutte pour l'eau.

- Que disait la Sphère ?  
- La connaissance mène aux signes. Les signes mène à l'entrée répéta la jeune femme.  
- Quels signes aussi ? soupira Mac.

Stella après quelques secondes d'intense méditation enfonça le signe du taureau et celui de l'air. Ils discernèrent un bruit de mécanisme qui s'actionnait, puis plus rien. Soudain une partie du mur, moins large qu'une porte à leur droite s'enfonça pour laisser apercevoir un tunnel.  
Ils se jetèrent un regard fier et émerveillé en même temps. Ils allumèrent leurs lampes et pénétrèrent dans le noir du tunnel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 1 : Première marche, Partie 6 : Le danger du cercle**

Le tunnel était étroit et ne semblait pas finir. Mac finit par briser le silence qui les entouraient beaucoup trop à son goût.

- Comment vous saviez que c'était ça qu'il fallait enfoncer ? questionna t-il, curieux de savoir.  
- Je le savais, c'est tout. C'était étrange, je le savais, je sais pas comment, ni pourquoi.  
Plus un mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent la sortie qui débouchait sur un escalier qui descendait vers ce qui paraissait être le temple. Ils dévalèrent les marches, toujours éclairés par leurs lampes. Le temple depuis le cercle, se révéla être aussi petit que depuis les escaliers.

- Regardez s'exclama Stella, il y a un cercle gravé sur le sol dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant.  
- Et une flamme à l'intérieur. Traverser la flamme pour approcher le temple. Ça s'avère plus simple que je ne le pensais.

Aussitôt qu'il eut posé un pied sur le cercle, ils distinguèrent un bruit . Ils ne firent plus un mouvement. Ils ne savaient pas d'ou ça venait. Mac éclaira l'endroit pour essayer de voir d'où ça pouvait provenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'apercevoir qu'autour du temple, il y a avait une fosse avec de l'huile.

- ça sent la fumée releva l'expert.

Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir l'huile qui s'était enflammée et qui bientôt ferait le tour complet, ce qui les empêcherait de rentrer à l'intérieur. Sans se regarder, ils se mirent à courir vers l'entrée. Le temple serait bientôt cerné par les flammes. Mac l'atteignit le premier, il restait quelques mètres pour que Stella y parvienne à son tour. L'écart entre les flammes se rétrécissait chaque seconde. Seule quelques secondes suffisaient pour les deux bouts de rejoignent.

- Stella ! hurla Mac. Stella !

Elle sauta au dernier moment atterrissant dans les bras de son supérieur, avant que les flammes ne grandissent.

- J'ai eu chaud. Mourir brûler c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux plaisanta t-elle.

Mac lui jeta un regard sévère. Il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter là dessus, il avait cru un instant la perdre. Il se rendit compte que ses bras l'encerclaient, il les enleva...à contrecœur.

- On a plus le choix, on doit continuer constata t-il.

Ils gravirent les marches menant à la porte qu'ils ouvrirent sans difficulté. Ils entrèrent doucement, parcourant le temple de leurs lampes. Ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction, cinq portes. Une pour chaque vie. Des tableaux, des statues. Au plafond, un trou laissa entrer de la lumière.

- Stella, venez voir l'appela Mac qui examiner de plus près un tableau qui n'était pas accroché.

Elle vint à sa hauteur, il lui montra la peinture. Il représentait une femme qui tenait dans sa paume ouverte, une étoile. Derrière elle, un homme dans une armure sur un cheval ailé. La peinture n'était pas signée. Stella continua de l'étudier pendant que Mac se baissa, discernant des marques sur le sol. Six croix qui formaient une figure. Il se servit d'un stylo qu'il gardait sur lui pour la tracer. Un pentacle. Les croix formaient un pentacle. Une étoile à cinq branches. Il toucha le milieu du pentacle, s'attendant à ce que quelque chose s'ouvre. Rien.

- Et si...se demanda t-il. Stella, vous avez la sphère ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle reposa le tableau, chercha la sphère et la tendit à son partenaire qui la posa au centre du pentacle. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser de cette affaire à présent.

- Qu'est ce vous faites ?

D'un coup, le milieu du pentacle glissa entraînant la sphère dans sa chute. Au bout de quelques instants, un rayon de lumière qui venait du plafond éclaira une dalle près d'une statue puis disparut. Ils bougèrent la statue, puis la dalle. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà la suite ^^

Ravie que ça vous plaise toujours !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Première Marche, Partie 7 : Le trésor des Dieux**

- Vous voyez ce que je vois ?  
- Oui, si je ne rêve pas, oui répondit Mac. C'est un coffre.  
- Pas n'importe quel coffre. L'emblème des dieux grecs. L'éclair de Zeus devant le mont Olympe.

Ils combinèrent leurs forces pour le sortir. Le coffre était léger, ils n'eurent pas de mal. Ils calmèrent les battements de leurs cœurs avant de l'ouvrir. Heureusement pour eux, il n'avait pas de cadenas.

- C'est incroyable ! s'extasia Stella.

Dans le coffre, ils découvrirent des bijoux, des parchemins, des sculptures à l'effigie des dieux parmi d'autres objets, tellement de choses qu'ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

- Si on me l'avais dit, je n'y aurais pas cru lâcha Mac pour briser le silence.  
- Moi non plus et pourtant, c'est bien réel. Pégase murmura t-elle en prenant une sculpture, représentant le cheval ailé blanc.

Mac s'intéressait à autre chose. Parmi les bijoux, il avait trouvé un pentacle, aussi grand que sa main ouverte dont le centre n'était pas vide comme sur tous. L'objet semblait épais ce qui intrigua l'expert. Dans le centre, une inscription gravée, « A l'instant clé, il dévoilera tout ses secrets ». Ne cherchant pas plus d'explications pour le moment, il le remit dans le coffre.

- Il faudrait qu'on sorte de là.  
- Essayons les portes dit la jeune femme en refermant le coffre. Que fait-on de..  
- On l'emmène avec nous.

Les unes après les autres, ils essayèrent les cinq portes qui, ne menaient nul part. Des impasses seulement.

- Il doit bien avoir une sortie ragea le boss.

Ils reposèrent le coffre et se mirent en quête de trouver quelque chose susceptible de les ramener vers la lumière du monde. Près d'un tableau, bien dissimulé, il trouva un interstice dans lequel il passe les doigts. Comme pour l'entrée, un tunnel plus large que l'autre se dévoila. Ils reprirent le coffre et s'y engagèrent. Au bout de vingt minutes à marcher ou à monter des marches, Mac souleva une dalle, la lumière lui apparut. Stella poussa un ouf de soulagement. Il aida Stella à sortir à son tour après avoir poser le coffre au sol.

- L'église ? On est dans l'église ? s'écria t-elle surprise.  
- Apparemment oui.

Le réseau étant revenu, il y avait 3 appels en absence venant de Flack sur son portable. Stella vérifia le sien, également des appels en absence. Il composa le numéro de Flack et colla le portable à son oreille.

- Mac ?  
- Oui Flack ?  
- Vous étiez passés où ? Le directeur de la bibliothèque s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir revenir et nous a appelés. On vous a cherché.  
- Il était impossible que vous nous trouviez.  
- Vous allez bien ? demanda leur ami.  
- Oui oui tout va bien affirma t-il . Vous devriez venir voir ça de vos yeux.  
- Okay, vous êtes où ?  
- A l'église ? fit Flack médusé. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites à l'église en pleine nuit ?

Mac ne répondit pas, mais il discerna Stella prononcer quelque chose comme « On priez et on a pas vu le temps passer » ce qui eut le don de faire rire Mac.  
- Flack ?  
- J'arrive.

Ils raccrochèrent tout les deux. Il se tourna vers sa partenaire, adossée à un banc, les yeux fermés. Il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne ce qui la fit ouvrir les yeux.  
- ça va ?  
- Une fois que je serais dans mon lit, ça ira.  
- Quand Flack arrive, je vous ramène.

Elle acquiesça et referma les yeux. Il se mit à caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il s'était mis à faire ça, une chose était sûre, il ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Stella non plus, ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, elle se sentait rassurée. Mac ne stoppa son geste qu'à l'arrivée de Don. Stella était trop exténuée pour dire quoi ce soit. L'expert expliqua brièvement leur découverte. Il ordonna que le coffre soit authentifié par un expert. On les conduisit à la voiture de Mac garée devant la bibliothèque puis, celui ci démarra en direction de l'appartement de Stella. Il monta avec elle, à sa demande.

- J'aurais pu mourir cette nuit… souffla t-elle tout bas une fois arrivée chez elle.  
- Et je suis heureux que cela ne soit pas arrivé confessa Mac. Venez là dit-il en ouvrant les bras, elle s'y blottit instinctivement.

Sa présence la rassurait, son odeur la torturait. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit là. Ils se détachèrent.

- Vous ne voulez pas rester cette nuit ? Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, traverser toute la ville n'est pas très prudent.  
- Je...n'sais pas Stella. Je pensais retourner au labo.

Son regard déçu le décida. Il ne souhaitait pas la laisser seule de toute façon.

- Très bien fit-il vaincu.  
- Merci.

Il récupéra un sac qu'il laissait toujours dans sa voiture puis revint dans son appartement. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle dormait déjà. Malgré ce qu'il pensait, il réussit tout de même à dormir quelques heures. Ce fut Stella qui le réveilla. Elle parlait dans son sommeil. Il alla discrètement dans la chambre et s'approcha d'elle.

- Ne pars pas ! J'ai besoin de savoir !  
- Stella ? Stella ? tenta t-il pour la réveiller.  
- Mac ?  
- Ça va ? Vous parliez dans votre sommeil, vous sembliez appeler quelqu'un.  
- La petite fille en rouge. Elle est revenue. Et puis j'ai fait ce rêve étrange, j'ai vu deux enfants dans un jardin. C'était…

Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, que les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, pour finir leur course sur les draps. Elle pouvait craquer devant lui. Il la connaissait. Quand elle craquait, c'était que la chose était importante à ses yeux.

- Et puis… il y avait cet homme ajouta-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et tenta de la réconforter comme il pouvait. Dieu qu'il détestait la voir dans cet état. Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma et se détacha de lui.

- ça va mieux ?  
- Oui. Merci.  
- Essayez de redormir un peu dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand elle l'interpella.

- Vous pouvez rester avec moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de refaire ce rêve étrange…

Il revint vers le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures à coté d'elle. La jeune femme se pelotonna contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse, sachant que sa chaleur avait un pouvoir apaisant. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et il s'endormirent ainsi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 2 : La quête ultime, Partie 1 : 11ème siècle avant Jésus Christ**

- Maître, ils ont trouvés le trésor des Dieux cette nuit comme vous l'aviez prédit.  
- Bien. Comme vous le savez, la découverte du trésor est la première marche menant à la quête ultime. Le pentagramme doit révéler son secret dans quelques heures d'après nos informations. Plus ils se rapprochent de la vérité, plus nous nous rapprochons aussi.

La lumière traversant les rideaux chatouilla son visage, elle se réveilla peu à peu, habituant ses yeux au jour. Elle était collée à un corps chaud, et un bras était autour d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit Mac qui dormait paisiblement pour une fois. Elle reposa sa tête sur son torse et sourit en pensant à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et leur position actuelle, enlacés dans son lit. Elle se sentait bien là, elle n'avait pas envie de bouger pour le moment. Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau et écouta les battements réguliers du cœur de son partenaire. elle voulait profiter de ce moment, blottie tout contre lui. Hélas, un portable vibra sur sa table de nuit. Sans le réveiller, elle se dégagea de ses bras et décrocha.

- Bonasera ? répondit-elle endormie.  
- Stella ? fit Danny étonné.

Il regarda son portable. Ba oui, il appelait bien sur le portable de Mac. Alors pourquoi Stella répondait sur le portable de son supérieur ? Après tout, ils étaient amis pensa Danny.

- Quoi Danny ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec le portable de Mac ?

Elle enleva le portable de son oreille. Mince. Ce n'était pas le sien.  
- Heu…trop long à t'expliquer balbutia t-elle.  
- Tu...pourrais me le passer ?  
- Attends.

Stella mit sa main sur la portable afin que leur ami ne puisse rien entendre de ce qui se passait de leur coté. Elle s'approcha de son supérieur. Pour une fois qu'il arrivait à dormir, ça la dérangeait de le réveiller, mais bon…

- Mac ? Mac ? Réveillez vous !

Sans succès. Elle s'approcha encore plus, pressant son corps contre le sien, revenant presque dans la position dans laquelle ils se sont endormis.

- Mac murmura t-elle dans son oreille.  
« Hmmm » fut tout ce qu'elle reçut comme réponse. A son grand dam, Mac avait quelque peu, gémit trop fort et Danny perçut quand même les choses à travers sa main. Quand les échos lui parvinrent aux oreilles, il n'en revint pas, il crut halluciner. Ses supérieurs ensembles ? Il avait louper un épisode là. Elle recommença en disant cette fois que Danny voulait lui parler. Cela marcha puisque qu'il ouvrit les yeux immédiatement. Il se rendit compte la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Stella était presque littéralement sur lui. Il tomba sur son regard émeraude qui le regardait fixement.

- Bonjour lui glissa t-elle doucement avec un sourire.  
- Bonjour lui répondit l'expert en lui rendant son sourire.  
- Désolée de vous avoir réveillé, Danny veut vous parler annonça la brune en lui tendant son portable.

En voyant qu'elle avait décroché son portable, son regard se voila.

- Danny ?  
- Mac ? Heu…qu'est ce vous faites avec Stella ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune expert curieux.  
- Danny ! gronda le boss.  
- Ok, c'est pas mes affaires. Juste pour vous dire que un expert a authentifié le coffre, tout les objets sont en or purs, et d'après lui, il daterait du 11ème siècle avant Jésus Christ. L'époque de la mythologique grecque. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez examiner les objets donc il est au labo à l'abri des regards.  
- D'accord, merci Danny. J'arrive.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps.

Au labo, Lindsay était ave son mari quand celui ci avait passé le coup de fil à leur supérieur, elle le regardait impatiente d'en savoir plus.

- Il était avec Stella ? le questionna sa femme.  
- Oui. J'ai entendu un « Hmmm ». Tu crois qu'ils faisaient quoi ?  
- Tu penses qu'ils…enfin qu'ils…enfin t'as compris.  
- J'en sais rien. Mais si c'est le cas, tant mieux pour eux, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour sans faire un geste.  
- Oui concéda Lindsay.

A l'appart'…

- Je heum...commença la jeune femme.  
- Ce n'est rien Stel' la rassura Mac.  
- Mais ils vont croire qu'on…. Elle n'osa pas finir sa phrase. Il sourit devant son embarras.  
- Et bien, laissons les croire ce qu'ils veulent.  
- Merci...d'être resté avec moi cette nuit.

Il hocha la tête. Il ne lui avouerait pas, mais il avait aimé la tenir contre lui, l'observer pendant qu'elle dormait.

- Je prépare le café et vous allez prendre une douche ?  
- Okay.

Il prit les vêtements dans son sac et fila prendre une douche. Quand il eut fini, elle prit la sienne. Ils partirent ensembles au labo puisque Stella n'avait pas sa voiture. Il hésita à dire quelque chose et puis finalement se tut. Le trajet jusqu'au labo se passa dans le silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 2 : La quête ultime, partie 2 : Le secret du pentacle**

Danny les attendait dans le hall, dossier en main. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur ses deux collègues, il les laissa arriver jusqu'à lui. Après un bref bonjour, il donna le dossier à Mac puis les quitta. Stella sentait que les choses se compliquait au fur et à mesure, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment.

- Allons jeter un coup d'œil à ce coffre déclara Mac.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes et de leurs armes dans leurs bureaux respectifs et se retrouvèrent dans la salle où Danny avait soigneusement caché le coffre sous un drap blanc. Ils rouvrirent une seconde fois le coffre pour y revoir les mêmes objets qu'avant. Un à un, ils les étudièrent. Les parchemins ne disaient pas grand chose, le reste non plus.

- On a tout passé au peigne fin, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. Qu'a dit l'expert ?  
- Il affirme que ce coffre date du 11ième siècle avant Jésus Christ lut Mac. Et vous aviez raison pour l'emblème, c'est bien celui des Dieux.

Il finit de parcourir la feuille des yeux et reposa le dossier.

- Toujours selon lui, ce coffre n'est censé n'être qu'une légende. Un truc qu'on raconte dans les livres et pas réel comme il l'est. Cela remets en doute toute les croyances en la mythologie.  
- Wow wow attendez là s'exclama la brune. Vous êtes entrain de me dire que la mythologie disait vrai à propos d'un trésor des Dieux ? Mais ce n'est qu'un mythe vous l'avez dit, c'est impossible.  
- Et pourtant, il est là devant nos yeux.  
- Alors là, je suis totalement perdue fit Stella en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
- Comme ça on est deux. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus est…ceci dit Mac en le déposant devant eux. Un pentagramme.

Stella le mit devant elle et remarqua qu'il y avait une inscription. « A l'instant clé, il dévoilera tout ses secrets ». Dans sa tête, elle décoda le message. Cela signifiait qu'à un moment donné, le pentacle dévoilera ses secrets. Quels secrets et quel moment ?  
La voix de son supérieur la tira de ses songes.

- Stella ? Je peux vous poser une question ?  
- Oui bien sûr.  
- Dans vôtre rêve, vous saviez où vous étiez ? Celui avec les deux enfants, vous saviez où vous vous trouviez ?  
- Non. L'endroit me dit quelque chose, mais c'était trop trouble pour me souvenir. Pourquoi ? l'interrogea t-elle, désireuse de savoir pourquoi il lui posait la question.  
- Comme ça, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais n'en eut pas le loisir. Un bruit de déclic résonna dans la pièce. Instinctivement, leurs regards se dirigèrent vers le pentacle. Dans les cinq triangles formés par les lignes, ce n'était plus du vide, mais des noms gravés dans le métal et le centre en portait un aussi. Le message avait disparu. Dans le triangle du haut était gravé « Hébé » puis de droite à gauche « Ether », « Athéna », « Uranie » et « Aphrodite ». Le plus déroutant se situait au centre où le nom de Stella figurait…

(Pour vous donner une idée à quoi ça ressemble : . )

Stella en resta bouchée bée, complètement dépassée. Mac en était tout aussi déconcerté. Il était clair maintenant que l'implication de Stella dans cette affaire ne faisait aucun doute.

- Stella, le lien de cette affaire… c'est vous prononça t-il dans un souffle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 2 : La quête ultime, partie 3 : Héritage du sang  
**

- Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire de trésor. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis au centre de ce pentacle… termina t-elle encore sous le choc.  
- Il n'y a qu'une possibilité. Ce trésor, vous étiez destinée à le trouver exposa Mac sérieusement.

Tellement sérieusement que Stella en rigola un instant. Redevenant sérieuse, elle essaya de lui prouver le contraire.

- Enfin Mac, vous ne croyez pas à ça. Ce n'est que des choses que les gens disent, rien d'autre.  
- Réfléchissez-y un moment. Vous avez trouvé le message chez la victime…ensuite commença t-il , il fut coupé par Stella.  
- Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui.  
- Ensuite continua Mac, la sphère que vous avez reçu et que seule vous pouvez décrypter, les indices menant au temple, les signes que vous avez choisi sur le mur et pour finir ce pentacle, votre nom entouré de cinq autres. Tout ça n'est pas une coïncidence Stella. Vous avez un rôle à jouer dans cette affaire.  
- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas vous ou Danny ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai été choisie…

Elle soupira, sa vie était déjà assez compliquée. Ben apparemment non, il fallait que dieu sait qui la choisisse pour mener une quête vers quelque chose dont elle ne savait rien. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le malaise s'installer en elle. Son cœur s'emballa quand elle sentit la main de Mac dans son dos.

- ça va aller ? lui demanda Mac doucement.  
- J'en sais rien. Tout ça, c'est trop. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre…  
- Si vous voulez vous retirer de l'affaire, je comprendrais.  
- Non. Je dois savoir. Pourquoi moi, pour quoi tout ces indices et surtout qu'a t-il à la fin. Je n'abandonnerais pas avant de savoir.

Mac sentit la détermination dans sa voix, elle était telle qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Il n'insista donc pas.

- Prête à découvrir la vérité ?  
- Comme jamais.

Son caractère obstiné le fit esquisser un sourire qu'il effaça avant qu'elle puisse s'en apercevoir.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ça sent la mythologie lança t-il.  
- Oui. Mais je ne me souviens plus vraiment qui est qui. Heureusement que j'ai gardé le livre dans mon bureau.

Elle alla chercher le livre dans son bureau et revint au labo. Elle le feuilleta et s'arrêta sur une page et lut.

- Ether est la Lumière des Astres. Hébé, la déesse de la jeunesse et de la joie. Athéna, de la guerre, de la sagesse et de la ruse. Aphrodite, de la beauté et de l'amour. Et Uranie est une muse, celle de l'astronomie.  
- Tout à un rapport avec L'Astre dans le premier message. Les étoiles, le pentacle.  
- Quel rapport y'a t-il entre elles et moi aussi ? questionna Stella soucieuse.  
- Vous avez sûrement hérité de leurs dons ou de leurs rangs de déesse plaisanta Mac. Le livre ne dit rien là dessus ?

Elle tourna quelques pages et parcourut des yeux un texte.

- Seulement qu'un seul pentacle mélange les pouvoirs de cinq femmes.  
- Mélange ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait « mélanger » les pouvoirs dit Mac étonné.  
- Imaginons qu'elles aient « fusionné » leurs pouvoirs, où est le lien avec moi ?  
- Je me demande… murmura Mac. Ça paraît fou si on l'envisage, mais je me lance. Je crois avoir compris.

Les yeux grands ouvert, elle attendait qu'il commence son élucidation. Elle allait enfin avoir des réponses.

- Imaginez que vous ayez le fruit de cette combinaison dans votre sang…

Elle le regardait comme si il était fou. Impossible. Juste impossible. Ce genre de chose ne pouvait être. Ce n'était qu'écrit dans les livres et non pas une chose réelle. Pourtant, en son intuition, il semblait qu'il ait raison…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 2 : La Quête ultime, partie 4 : Illusion ou réelle ?**

Voyant comment elle le regardait, il lui sembla bon de lui dire qu'il n'était pas tombé sur la tête.

- Enfin Mac, vous entendez ce que vous dites ? On est des scientifiques ! On ne crois pas à ça ! s'emporta Stella, tout cela lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs.  
- Il serait peut-être temps de changer notre vision des choses alors. Et puis reprit-il, c'est notre seule piste.

Stella espérait vraiment se réveiller de ce cauchemars. Que tout revienne comme avant. Plus elle essayait de réfléchir, plus elle s'emmêlait dans le dédale de théories possibles.

- J'dois faire quoi ? Un test sanguin ? questionna t-elle ironique.

Son partenaire voyait bien que ses nerfs allait flancher, il ne pouvait rien y faire cependant. Il soupira intérieurement, priant pour que tout se finisse au plus vite. Qu'il récupère sa meilleure amie en forme.

- ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse le détecter.  
- Donc tout ce que vous avez c'est des suppositions ? Rien de concret, donc rien de sûr. Et puis même si j'avais ce...truc dans mon sang, ça ferait quoi ?

Il ne sut lui répondre, il n'en savait rien. Devant l'agressivité dont elle faisait preuve, il choisit d'y aller avec des pincettes et de ne pas l'énerver plus.

- Faisons une pause, vous avez grand besoin de café.

En son fort intérieur, elle le remercia, il savait toujours comment apaiser les choses. Il la connaissait tellement bien.

Il l'attendait dehors pendant qu'elle se calmait et prenait sa veste. Il fixait un point invisible devant ses yeux. Ses pensées se tournait vers l'affaire et Stella. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Leur récente découverte pesait beaucoup en elle, elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant de tout savoir. Il aimait ça chez elle, sa détermination, son refus d'abandonner et surtout son dévouement envers ses amis. Son amitié comptait énormément. Il ne saurait quoi faire, si elle venait à disparaître. Il repensa à la nuit où elle aurait pu mourir devant ses yeux. Décidément depuis qu'il étaient rentrés de Grèce, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Il cligna et aperçut une fillette sur le trottoir en face.

« La petite fille en rouge…elle est revenue »

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans, brune. Elle portait une robe d'un rouge éclatant. Ça ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Pourtant les gens qui allaient et venaient, ne semblaient pas la voir.  
Mécaniquement, il commença à courir vers elle. La fillette tourna au coin de la rue. Il ne la retrouva pas quand il arriva à son tour dans la rue. Revenant vers le labo, il vit que Stella l'attendait, étonnée.

- Désolé, je croyais avoir vu quelqu'un.

Ils partirent déjeuner à la même place que la dernière fois. Stella prit garde à ne pas le toucher, hélas quand il posa sa main sur la sienne dans un geste affectif, son cœur s'emballa à nouveau et les frissons reprirent de plus belle.

- Stella ? Stella ? Vous êtes là ?  
- Hein ? Oui pardon, je…  
- Ce n'est rien. Dites moi, à quoi ressemble la petite fille en rouge ?

Sa question la prit au dépourvu.  
- Brune, pas plus de 7 ans. Elle portait une robe d'été rouge. Pourquoi ? lui demanda t-elle confuse.  
- Je l'ai vu.  
- Quand ?  
- Avant que vous arriviez. Elle était sur le trottoir d'en face. Dès que j'ai couru, elle a disparu expliqua Mac.  
- Comment est-ce possible que vous la voyez aussi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Que vous a t-elle dit dans votre rêve ?  
- Rien. Ce n'était pas sa voix que j'entendais. Je n'ai pas réussi à la reconnaître. « Tu dois éclaircir le mystère qui entoure ta vie », voilà ce que j'ai entendu.

De retour au labo, ils cherchèrent tout ce qui se rapportait au pentacle. Cependant les recherches ne leur donnèrent pas plus de réponses.  
Vers 17h, dépitée, elle voulut rentrer chez elle. Elle ouvrit son casier pour récupérer ce qu'elle y avait laisser plus tôt, quand elle le referma Mac se tenait à coté d'elle.

- Vous m'avez fait peur Mac dit-elle tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.  
- Désolé s'excusa t-il. Je voulais juste faire ça…

Il allait poser un baiser sur la joue de son amie quand celle ci tourna tête au même moment, faisant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent un court instant. Il se recula, embarrassé.

- A demain murmura t-il en partant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 2 : La Quête ultime, partie 5 : Une aide colorée**

Stella ne bougeait plus. Comme paralysée par le contact des lèvres de Mac sur les siennes. Que venait-il de se dérouler ? Etrangement, elle n'en était aucunement gênée contrairement à lui . Pourquoi cela sonnait si vrai ? Si normal ? ça ne devait pas, ils étaient amis, pas autre chose. Ou seulement qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle était perdue. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais la douce caresse la hantait encore.  
Arrivée chez elle, elle se débarrassa de sa veste et de son sac avant de se faire couler un bain. Un peu de détente lui ferait du bien.

- Qu'en est-il d'eux ?  
- Nous n'en savons rien, Maître. Nous supposons que leur relation devient plus étroite.  
- Vous supposez ? Tout doit être formel ! aboya le Maître.  
- Nous guettons tout leurs moindres faits et gestes. Ça ne devrait pas nous échapper.  
- En effet, et dans votre intérêt. Cette partie de la quête ne doit en aucun cas avoir lieu…

Mac, adossé à son fauteuil, regardait un point devant lui, vaguement. Il se torturait l'esprit dans tout les sens, à se demander comment cela a t-il pu arriver. Embrasser sa meilleure amie. « Non mais franchement Taylor » pensa t-il. Et elle, qu'en pensait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle ressenti ?  
Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Le pire de tout, était la justesse de ce baiser. Il s'en voulait certes, mais pas autant qu'il ne le pensait. Il distingua ce sentiment inconnu qui coulait dans ses veines à cet instant. Embrasser Stella lui paraissait si…enivrant. Seulement quelques secondes avait fallu pour le ressente. Il se surprit lui même à vouloir les toucher à nouveau, savourer un peu d'elle davantage.  
Il se réprimanda de vouloir une telle chose inconcevable. Ce baiser involontaire avait allumer quelque chose qu'il ne saurait décrire. Sensation de faim dans tout son être, une faim insatiable. il ragea contre lui d'éprouver cela pour Stella. Alors pourquoi ça sonnait si vrai, si juste…si eux…. Pour se changer les idées, il se plongea dans la montagne de dossiers sur son bureau.

Trois heures plus tard, un rire résonna dans le couloir. Pourtant à cette heure, il n'y avait plus personne. Mac releva la tête. Personne. Sortant de son bureau, il ne vit rien. Ce n'est qu'en tournant la tête vers la droite, qu'il vit alors la fillette. En rouge. Comme plus tôt dans la journée.  
Il ne bougea plus, de peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau. La petite fille fit quelques pas vers lui puis s'arrêta. Ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre avant qu'elle laisse tomber un bout de papier puis disparaisse en un souffle. Mac en resta interdit pendant un moment puis s'avança pour ramasser le papier.

« L'Astre guidé par Clio et Alcyon, harmonisera son esprit avec son âme sœur »

Encore une énigme. Mac en déchiffra une partie. L'Astre devrait ne faire plus qu'un avec son âme sœur. Qui est l'Astre et qui est l'âme sœur ?

Mac se décida d'attendre que Stella arrive pour en comprendre toute la signification. Il se doutait qu'elle ne voudrait pas croiser son regard, lui non plus, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« Voudras t-elle tout oublier ? » fut la seule phrase qu'il garda en tête.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 2 : La Quête ultime, Partie 6 : La pureté des sentiments**

Stella se retourna une énième fois dan son lit. Elle pesta contre ces rêves qui la hantaient, ces voix qui murmuraient. Son regard se posa encore une fois sur son réveil qui indiquait maintenant 6h43. Elle commençait à 8h00 aujourd'hui. Elle pouvait bien encore dormir jusqu'à 7h15. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait Mac près d'elle aux vestiaires et tout le reste. Comme un refrain infini, ça repassait en boucle dans sa tête. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle ne se risquerait pas à rencontrer le regard bleu de son meilleur ami, bien trop de dangers.  
Coupant court à ses pensées, elle réussit néanmoins à se rendormir. Mac de son coté, n'avait pas bougé de son bureau. Il n'avait fait que l'aller-retour chez lui, afin de prendre une douche.

Nerveux comme jamais, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle arrivait dans un dix minutes . Sachant qu'elle ne petit déjeunait jamais, il choisit d'aller chercher des croissants. Quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur avec deux cafés à la main, il n'était pas revenu. Etonnée et surtout soulagée, elle fila se débarrasser de son sac et autres affaires inutiles. A son retour, il l'attendait devant son bureau. Il se força à paraître décontracté.

- Hey…  
- Hey…  
- A propos d'hier...débuta Stella.  
- Hum...si on allait dans mon bureau ?  
Elle acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'au canapé. Les croissants les attendaient sur la table. Mac ferma les stores. Il nota son visage surpris et répondit à sa question silencieuse.

- Je suis allé les chercher avant que vous n'arriviez.  
- Café et croissants, on a plus qu'à déjeuner lança t-elle joyeuse.

Sa joie retomba bien vite en constatant le silence pesant qui régnait pendant qu'ils buvaient leurs cafés et se restauraient.  
Ayant fini en premier, Mac coupa le silence.

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé pour hier.  
- Un accident rien de plus, rien d'important.  
- Et si je voulais que ça ait de l'importance ? ajouta t-il sincère. Si je disais que tout a pris un sens, que j'ai enfin compris une chose…. A moins que vous ne vouliez oublié cet « accident » dit-il en reprenant les mots de la jeune femme.  
- Non ! réagit Stella au quart de tour. Non. Même si je le voudrais, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Et je ne veux pas l'oublier.  
- Je ne veux pas non plus. Que fait-on ? On agit comme si rien ne s'était passé ou…  
- Ou on peux tenter d'avancer pas à pas vers autre chose termina t-elle pour lui.  
- Jusqu'à hier soir, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes sentiments pour vous avaient grandis en quelque chose de plus fort avoua Mac. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était jusqu'à hier. Et je sais enfin. J'ai failli vous perdre l'autre nuit, et si je devais vous perdre, plus rien n'aurait de sens, plus d'importance…parce que vous ne seriez plus là.

Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade à l'unisson, sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils osèrent enfin croiser les yeux de l'autre. Mac n'avait nul besoin de réponse parlée, ses yeux la lui donnèrent quand il se noya dedans.

- Tout ce temps à chercher...murmura Stella.  
- Peut-être avions nous besoin d'un accident fit-il avec un sourire.

Il parcourut les centimètres qui les séparer et posa un baiser non accidentel, tendre et rempli d'amour sur les lèvres de Stella. il plongea à nouveau dans le regard vert, il n'y trouva que des milliers d'étoiles qui scintillaient de bonheur.

- Allons résoudre cette affaire, détective Taylor dit-elle débordante de joie à nouveau.

Plus unis que jamais, ils se rendirent au labo avec le livre sur la mythologie, pour décrypter le message transmis par la fillette. Ils n'imaginaient pas que leur nouvelle relation allait avoir un impact sur le monde entier…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 2 : La quête ultime, Partie 7 : Guides et Trahison**

Il s'installa sur le tabouret à coté d'elle et lui présenta le dernier indice. Automatiquement, elle chercha dans son livre.

- Clio est la muse de l'Histoire et Alcyon, un oiseau mythologique issu d'une transformation. On dit qu'il était le protecteur de l'Histoire.  
- Là, je suis totalement largué dans la mythologie constata Mac.  
- J'dois avouer que là, c'est moins évident que les précédents.  
- Et si Clio et Alcyon avaient un lien évident ? avança t-il.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il était le protecteur de l'Histoire et si il était plutôt le protecteur de Clio ?  
- Ça expliquerait tout ! On sait que les références à la mythologie, sont des personnes.  
- Et tout tourne autour de…  
- Moi finit-elle pour lui. Donc ça serait un…couple ? A part Danny & Lindsay, je ne vois personne.

Le silence de Mac confirma sa théorie. Lindsay et Danny étaient bien les guides. Justement les voilà qui venaient leur filer un coup de main.

- Alors cette affaire ? demanda Lindsay.  
- Vous êtes impliqués aussi, leur annonça Stella.  
Devant leurs visages plus que surpris, elle leur expliqua le message et sa signification. Abasourdis, ils n'en revenaient pas.  
- Nous, des guides ? fit Danny toujours pas redescendu sur terre.  
- Des guides pour quoi ?  
- D'après le message, vous devez guidé l'Astre vers son âme sœur. Mais nous ne savons pas qui est l'Astre et qui est l'âme sœur leur dit Mac.  
- C'est complètement fou comme truc déclara la jeune experte. Attendez un peu ! s'écria t-elle. Si j'ai bien compris, on doit guider l'Astre vers son âme sœur. L'astre est aussi une étoile et Stella veut dire étoile exposa Lindsay en ce tourna vers son amie.  
- Donc reprit Danny, Stella doit trouver son âme sœur. Bizarrement, je sais qu'elle l'a déjà trouvé signala t-il en se tournant à son tour vers Mac.  
- Wow wow wow s'exclama Mac. Vous ne grillez pas un peu les étapes là ? Ok Stella est l'Astre, mais ça ne veut pas dire que…  
- Si le coupa Lindsay. Si, vous êtes son âme sœur Mac. Tout ce temps en tant qu'amis a fait naître de nouveaux sentiments, que vous vous borniez à cacher tout les deux. Mais la vie a fait que les choses rentre dans l'ordre. C'est ainsi que vous devez être maintenant.

Silence à nouveau.

- Et vous disiez que vous n'étiez pas les guides râla Stella.  
- Apparemment, nous avons réussi notre mission dans cette quête. Vous êtes ensembles, en harmonie totale les informa Lindsay, ravie d'avoir était utile.

Peu après, le couple repartit à leurs tâches, laissant Mac & Stella seuls. Ils s'efforcèrent de tout reprendre depuis le début. Stella devait donc ressusciter la lignée. Sa mission serait de faire la lumière sur son passé, sur une histoire qui les dépassaient sûrement. La combinaison des pouvoirs dans son sang apparaissait comme un élément clé.

Mac l'emmena déjeuner à leur place habituelle. Ils ne soupçonnaient pas qu'on les observer de près quand il entrelaça leurs mains avec un sourire joyeux.

- Maître. J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles. Nos espions les ont vu il y a cinq minutes. L'Astre et son âme sœur sont ensembles.  
- Non ! C'est impossible ! Comment ont-ils su qui étaient les guides ? ragea le Maître.  
- Que devons-nous faire ?  
- Je m'occupe personnellement de cela. Elle ne doit pas transmettre ses pouvoirs.

Ils revinrent au labo quarante-cinq minutes plus tard. Ils avaient pris leur temps, savourant chaque seconde passée avec l'autre. Leur nouvelle relation démarrait plutôt bien, même très bien. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, ils n'en aurait pu être autrement.  
L'après midi passa à une vitesse folle. Ils planchèrent encore sur les indices qu'ils possédaient. Ce soir, ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée ensembles. Vers dix-huit heures, ils s'apprêtaient à partir. Mac rangeait des dossiers sur son bureau et Stella était partie chercher ses affaires aux vestiaires. Ils se rejoignaient devant l'ascenseur. C'était sans compter sur Sinclair…

Mac alla à la rencontre de son supérieur dans le hall.  
- Taylor. C'est vous que je venais voir.  
- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? questionna l'expert.  
- Non. Ecoutez, j'ai eu vent de certaines choses vous concernant. Votre relation avec Bonasera par exemple.  
- Et bien quoi fit Mac agacé.  
- Elle est votre meilleure amie n'est ce pas ? demanda Sinclair.  
- Stella n'est pas ma meilleure amie…

La concernée n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ces mots lui déchirèrent le cœur. Sa confidence de ce matin n'était que pur mensonge. Il ne ressentait rien. Elle se sentit d'un coup trahie, blessée, mortellement blessée. Les larmes roulèrent sur ces joues. Elle courut vers une autre sortie que l'ascenseur. Ne pouvant supporter l'idée de le voir. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, chez elle pour réfléchir au combien, elle a été stupide de croire ce qu'il disait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 2 : La quête ultime, Partie 8 : L'amour de L'Astre**

Lindsay regarda son amie passer devant elle rapidement, le visage rougis par les larmes. Confuse, elle décida d'aller voir Mac, peut-être savait-il la raison. Il venait de finir sa conversation avec Sinclair justement.

- Mac ?  
- Lindsay ? Il y un problème ? s'enquit son supérieur.  
- Non…enfin, je sais pas si c'est un problème. Je viens de croiser Stella.  
- Ça tombe bien, je dois lui parler.  
- Elle pleurait. Elle est passée devant moi rapidement, je pense qu'elle est repartie chez elle l'informa la jeune experte.  
- Elle pleurait ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ou…  
- Je n'en sais rien, c'est pour ça que je viens demander.  
- Je ne sais pas non plus. Je vais aller la voir. Merci Lindsay.

Lindsay hocha la tête puis repartit aider Danny à ses analyses. Le visage de Mac s'assombrit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu se passer. Une mauvaise nouvelle, quelque chose qu'il aurait dit lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait pas. Il était bien décidé à savoir. Prenant sa veste, ses clés, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Stella se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide pour le croire. Elle pensait qu'avec lui, elle ne souffrirait pas. Une fois de plus, son cœur en pâtissait. Et cette fois, tout était pire puisque c'était lui. Son meilleure ami, enfin celui qu'elle estimait son meilleur ami. Lui ne le voyait pas de cet œil apparemment. Une nouvelle vague de sanglots la submergèrent, elle se laissa aller sur le canapé. Déversant toute sa peine dans ses larmes salées.

Arrivé devant chez elle, il souffla un coup avant de sortir de sa voiture. C'est plein d'appréhension qui grimpa les étages menant à l'appartement de Stella. Il toqua une fois, puis deux. Aucun bruit.

- Stella, c'est Mac. Ouvrez.  
- Allez vous-en hurla t-elle.  
- Stella, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état là. Expliquez moi conjura l'expert.

Elle ouvrit la porte violemment d'un seul coup. Quand il vit son visage ravagé par la peine, son cœur se pinça.

- Vous ne savez pas ? s'écria la brune en colère. Vous vous foutez de moi là ?  
- Que devrais-je savoir ? interrogea Mac, totalement largué.  
- Comme ça, je ne suis pas votre meilleure amie ? lui balança t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Elle revint dans son appartement, ne souhaitant pas croiser ses yeux bleus, il la suivit et referma la porte derrière lui, presque collé contre celle ci. Elle se mit face à lui de nouveau. La proximité de leurs corps la gêna, mais sa colère n'en désemplit pas pour autant. Soudain, il comprit. Elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Sinclair. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui l'exaspéra.

- Vous m'avez menti et vous souriez ! Dites moi que je rêve ! Je vous croyez sincère Mac Taylor !  
- Je l'ai été et le suis encore répondit-il franc. Ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Vous n'êtes pas ma meilleure amie.

Alors c'était vrai. Ses oreilles avaient bien entendu. Elle ne put se retenir, sa main partit avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il lui bloqua le poignet avant que sa main n'atteigne sa joue.

- Vous êtes la femme que j'aime.

Tout retomba quand ces mots traversèrent son esprit. Ce n'était qu'une erreur de compréhension. Le temps se figea quand elle osa rencontrer les yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Plus rien ne comptait que cet instant de vérité. Comme attirés, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas lâché son poignet cependant. Au ralenti à l'instar d'un film, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord, puis se touchèrent doucement. La main de Mac lâcha le bras de Stella qui s'enroula autour du cou de son supérieur. Mac l'encercla dans la prison de ses bras, cherchant à la rapprocher davantage de lui. De doux, le baiser se transforma en passionné. La passion de tout cet amour inavoué au cours de ces années. L'air manqua à leurs poumons, il se sépara d'elle, juste quelques centimètres. Il plongea avec délectation dans les yeux verts. Il y lut tellement de choses. Le pardon, la culpabilité d'avoir sauté aux conclusions trop vite, un amour sans borne, et la flamme d'un désir inassouvi. Le même désir qui le consumer. Le feu leur brûlait les veines. Elle n'avait qu'un seul mot à prononcer et il ferait tout pour l'éteindre.


	16. Chapter 16

Alors ce passage est, vous l'aurez compris **NC-17** ! Donc les jeunes, passez votre chemin direction le chapitre suivant ;)

**Chapitre 2 : La quête ultime, Partie 9 : Harmonie parfaite**

Elle le vit hésiter, il cherchait dans ses yeux la réponse à sa question. En guise de réponse, elle reprit avec fièvre possession de ses lèvres. Devant l'ardeur dont elle faisait preuve, il n'eut plus aucuns doutes et fit tomber ainsi les barrières qui le retenait jusque là. Il la prit par surprise quand il la plaqua contre la porte, inversant les rôles. Stella le débarrassa de sa veste tandis qu'il parcourait sou cou de ses lèvres avides de découverte. Elle attaqua les boutons de la chemise bleue qu'il portait. Un par un, une douce torture remplie de plaisir. Mac remonta vers sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses mains s'étaient faufilées sous le haut de Stella, elles caressaient en remontant un peu plus sa peau. Sa chemise ainsi que le haut tombèrent au sol. Entre deux gémissements, le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer fut « chambre ». De la porte d'entrée à sa chambre, ils perdirent leurs vêtements peu à peu, désormais éparpillés au sol.  
Ce fut en sous-vêtements qu'ils atteignirent le lit et s'y laissèrent tomber. Ses yeux brillants de désir pour lui, lui criaient de la libérer de ce tourment de telles sensations. Il posa sa bouche au creux de son cou qu'il savait maintenant son point faible. Descendant à sa poitrine puis son ventre. Stella n'en pouvait plus, la respiration courte, le sang battant à mille à l'heure, elle gémit de frustration. Mac explorait son corps tout entier, chaque parcelle qu'il embrassait la faisait vibrer un peu plus fort contre lui. D'un coup, elle bascula pour se retrouver sur lui. Elle le tortura par des caresses fiévreuses, des baisers qui le laissait en manque. Telle une drogue, c'était ça, elle était devenue sa drogue. Les mains experte de l'homme dégrafèrent le soutien-gorge de dentelle qu'il envoyait valser dans la pièce. A son tour, il la supplia. Mais elle ne céda pas. Une fois de plus, elle frôla son torse de ses lèvres. Ils déshabillèrent l'autre de la dernière barrière à leur union. Mac revint au dessus d'elle. La tête renversée en arrière, elle lui offrit une vue magnifique sur sa gorge. Il lui prodigua mille caresses. Entre ses bras, le corps nu de Stella en tremblait. Dans l'appartement ne résonnaient plus que leurs gémissements de plaisirs.  
Il entra en elle. Les ongles de Stella se plantèrent dans son dos sous le coup. Tout deux, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir dans une danse lente puis plus rythmée. Stella arqua son dos quand elle sentit l'orgasme l'envahir. Mac ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Il plongea une dernière fois en elle et l'atteignit à son tour. Leurs deux corps ne faisait désormais plus qu'un. Celui de Stella paraissait avoir été modelé pour celui de Mac. Une harmonie parfaite des esprits et des corps.

Le souffle court, il accrocha leurs regards et lut dans celui de la femme qu'il aimait, qu'il venait de la combler. Elle était sienne, comme il était à elle. Après un moment, il se retira d'elle et s'allongea à coté. Elle se blottit tout contre lui et il referma ses bras sur elle.

- Je t'aime lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.  
- Je t'aime aussi…

Ils s'endormirent enlacés, éreintés de tant d'amour, le sourire aux lèvres. Certains que la vie venait de prendre un grand tournant.

Court vous l'aurez compris, mais c'est fait exprès Dire que ça me fait déjà 27 pages word et qu'on est encore loin de la fin !


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 2 : La Quête ultime, partie 10 : La marque ailée**

La lumière du matin caressa son visage, elle s'éveilla lentement. La première chose qu'elle entendit fut les battements d'un cœur. Lovée tout contre Mac, la tête sur son torse, elle soupira de contentement. Heureuse pour la première en très longtemps. Mac dormait, paisible, son torse se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Elle ne bougea pas afin de ne pas le réveiller. Elle décida de profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de son corps avant de s'extirper précautionneusement de ses bras pour prendre une douche.

Le jet d'eau chaude la réveilla complètement et les images de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait. Et il venait de lui prouver que lui aussi l'aimait. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et en prit une deuxième pour se sécher les cheveux. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres quand deux bras vinrent l'enlacer doucement. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue, elle en frissonna puis se mit face à lui, toujours dans ses bras.

- Hey…fit-il.  
- Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda la brune, ravie d'être à nouveau dans ses bras.  
- Non. Ta chaleur me manquait, ça m'a réveillé de ne plus te savoir près de moi. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire auquel il répondit.  
- Je te laisse terminer de t'habiller. Je vais chercher mes autres vêtements dans ma voiture en attendant.  
- Okay.

Il l'embrassa puis sortit de la pièce. Stella finit de se préparer puis sortit à son tour lui laissant la salle de bain. Elle distingua l'eau couler et son sourire n'en devint que plus grand. Au bout d'un moment, quelque chose clochait. Elle avait oublié de mettre son collier. Elle frappa à la porte et entendit un « Tu peux entrer ». il était en pantalon, entrain de revêtir sa tenue de « Mac Taylor, chef expert du labo ». le regard de Stella glissa sur le corps qu'elle a exploré auparavant, elle ne put empêcher ses joues de changer de couleur.

- Laisse-moi t'aider dit-il en la voyant prendre le collier.  
Il lui passa autour du cou, et écarta ses cheveux, frôlant au passage volontairement sa peau. Il referma le crochet du collier et lui glissa un « parfait » à l'oreille.

Elle s'apprêtait à le laisser finir quand elle remarqua un signe tout en bas de son dos à gauche de la colonne vertébrale . On aurait dit comme une cicatrice, mais ne n'était pas une brûlure cependant.

- Cette marque dans ton dos…murmura Stella choquée.  
- Je l'ai depuis mon enfance. Ma mère ne m'a jamais trop expliqué comment je l'ai eu. Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai exactement la même à droite.

Elle souleva son haut et se tourna. Il vit la même dans son dos mais à droite de la colonne. C'était une moitié d'étoile avec une aile.

Chacun avait la moitié de l'étoile. Ensembles, elle était de nouveau entière. Rabaissant son haut, elle vit qu'il était troublé.

- Je pense que ma mère sait ce dont il s'agit. Et cette fois, j'aurais la vérité assura Mac décidé à partir à Chicago pour confrontant sa mère à ce propos.


	18. Chapter 18

Je voulais remercier ceux qui me laisser des reviews, ça me motive à poster les autres chapitres et me fait plaisir , donc merci ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La Quête ultime, Partie 11 : Pas la première fois**

- Tu penses qu'elle sait ? lui demanda Stella alors qu'il faisait glisser la fermeture du sac qu'il emportait à Chicago.

Celui de Stella se trouvait déjà dans sa voiture. Pendant qu'elle le préparait, il avait appelé Danny pour le prévenir qu'il partait avec elle à Chicago pour leur affaire et qu'il lui laissait le labo.

- J'en suis certain. Sinon elle n'aurait pas inventé quelque chose qui ne tient pas la route. Elle sait depuis le début quelque chose que nous ne savons pas. Je veux savoir quoi.  
- Elle a sûrement voulu te protéger. C'est sans doute une chose qui te dépassait à l'époque et aujourd'hui, tu peux enfin la comprendre. Ne sois en colère contre elle, elle a joué son rôle de mère. Ce que j'aurais aimé connaître avec la mienne termina t-elle plus doucement.

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et se calma. Elle avait raison, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle lui a menti pendant toute sa vie. Une fois adulte, elle aurait pu lui expliquer. Non. Elle n'a rien dit.

- On a tout prit ?  
- Oui.  
- Allons-y.

Il ferma son appartement, ils prirent sa voiture, direction l'aéroport pour Chicago. Avant le décollage, Mac la sentit nerveuse. Pour la rassurer, il entrelaça sa main avec la sienne.

- Qu'est ce qui t'angoisses ?  
- Le décollage…et tout le reste avoua t-elle tremblante.

L'avion décolla de la piste et s'envola pour sa destination.

- Ce n'est pas de rencontrer ma mère quand même ?  
- Un peu si.  
- Elle t'adore déjà, crois moi.  
Elle leva un sourcil tandis que Mac regretta ses paroles.  
- Je…lui ai parlé de toi. Elle sait que tu es ma meilleure amie, rien d'autre indiqua Mac.  
- Ha okay.  
- Si tu as raison, elle détient un élément important nous concernant tout les deux. Rien que d'y penser, ça me fait peur. Peur de tomber sur une chose à laquelle je ne suis pas prête ou de complètement horrible.  
- Qu'importe, maintenant, on traverse à deux.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans l'impatience, la peur et l'angoisse. Ce fut en taxi qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison Taylor. Là ou Mac avait passé son enfance, où il avait grandi. Ils récupèrent leurs bagages et s'avancèrent vers la porte. Il reprit sa main dans la sienne.  
Il enfonça le bouton de la sonnette. Sa mère fut heureuse de revoir son fils qu'elle étreignit pendant de longues minutes. Elle les pria d'entrer.

- Maman, je te présente…  
- Stella Bonasera. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous aviez deux ans…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de la vérité, Partie 1 : le Début de l'Histoire**

- Il est temps pour vous de connaître la vérité.

Elle débarrassa le couple de leurs vestes, ils laissèrent leurs bagages dans l'entrée. Assis tout les trois à la cuisine autour d'un café, Stella sentait sa nervosité grandir à un rythme incroyable. Mac le remarqua et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Je savais qu'un jour je devrais faire face à vos questions, mais je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas si tôt.  
- Si tôt ? sursauta Mac. 30 ans de mensonge, et tu trouves que ce n'est pas assez ?  
- Je n'avais pas le choix mon fils. Il était question de vous protéger tout les deux.  
Stella l'imita et but une gorgée du liquide sombre. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, la mère de Mac commença les explications.

- Un mardi après-midi, une femme est venue sonné à notre porte. En ouvrant, je ne savais pas qui elle était. C'était votre mère dit-elle en posant son regard sur Stella, avec vous. Vous n'aviez que deux ans, vous ne pouvez pas vous en souvenir. Ton père et toi étiez partis cet après midi là continua t-elle à l'intention de son fils cette fois. Elle devait me parler d'une chose importante. Je l'invita à m'en parler autour d'un café, elle ne refusa pas. Il faisait beau ce jour là, j'avais dit à votre mère que vous pouviez aller jouer dans le jardin si vous le souhaitiez. Je vous ai tendu un biscuit que vous avez pris en me remerciant et êtes partie dehors. Il ne restait plus que vous mère et moi.

* Flashback*

- Tu veux y aller ? demanda la jeune femme à sa fille qui répondit positivement.  
L'autre femme lui tendait un biscuit qu'elle prit en murmurant un merci puis descendit des genoux de sa mère pour aller dans le jardin.  
La mère de la petite fille allait commencer les explications quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, un homme et un garçon âgé d'environ 5 ans entrèrent.

- Mon chéri, tu veux bien aller jouer dehors ?  
Mac Taylor, hocha la tête et courut dans le jardin. Il fut surpris d'y trouver une fille. Plus petite que lui, les cheveux bouclés, brune.

Les parents regardaient leurs enfants faire connaissance puis revinrent à leur discussion.

- Je suis Marie Bonasera. Ma fille Stella et votre fils sont liés par quelque chose qui nous dépasse tous.

* Retour présent *

- A ce moment là, j'ai su que quelque chose allait arriver, que cette femme avait raison rien qu'à la certitude sur son visage.  
- Elle vous a expliqué comment elle savait et pourquoi on est liés ?  
- Elle nous a raconté que depuis votre conception, elle avait des visions, des prémonitions. De courts passages du futur ou du passé. Elle a vu votre rencontre. Comment savait-elle que c'était toi, je ne l'ai jamais su dit-elle à son fils. D'après elle, une communauté secrète voulait enlever sa petite fille pour récupérer une certaine fiole. L'histoire qu'elle nous énonça nous laissa stupéfaits.

* Flashback *

- Je sais de source sûre que notre sang s'est mélangé avec cette société secrète dont je ne sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, ni ce qu'ils attendent d'elle. L'histoire que ma mère a m'a rapporté il y a quelques années, mentionne le fait qu'il serait question de la Lumière Suprême. Qu'il y aurait une quête a traverser pour la trouver.  
- Mais pourquoi vous nous dites tout cela ?  
- Nos enfants sont destinés à faire cette quête ensemble. Mes prémonitions ne se trompent jamais. Votre fils a été choisi pour aider ma fille a trouvé la Lumière. Un jour quand il seront adultes, ils devront savoir cela. Je ne pourrais plus les aider alors. Je sens que quelque chose va m'arriver. Dans ce cas, vous serez les seuls à pouvoir leur dire la vérité sur leurs liens.

* Retour *

- Nos regards se sont tournés vers vous alors que vous étiez face à face, prêts à sceller vos mains. Même votre mère semblait surprise. Quand vous vous êtes touchés, une lumière blanche vous a entouré. Tout ce qu'on pouvait distinguer était ce signe au dessus de vous, une étoile ailée. Vous avez hérités de la moitié chacun ce qui vous liera toujours. Votre mère nous avait dit que, qu'importe ce qui vous séparer, vous vous retrouveriez et qu'une fois l'harmonie finie, vous seriez inséparables pour toute la vie termina la mère de Mac, essoufflée.  
- Pourquoi ne m'as pas tu dit ça plus tôt ? interrogea Mac, confus.  
- Elle nous a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire jusqu'à ce que la quête commence et que vous vouliez le savoir vous même. Trois semaines plus tard, elle décédait. Ce n'était pas un accident. Au fond, j'ai bien senti qu'ils l'avaient tué.  
- Pourquoi me laisser en vie alors ?  
- Sans votre mère pour vous mettre sur la voie, vous seriez incapable de trouver la vérité et donc à ce moment là, ils ne vous ont pas considéré comme une menace sans doute. Et aujourd'hui, ils sentent que vous vous rapprochez de la vérité et donc, ferons tout pour vous en empêcher. Votre ressemblance avec elle est incroyable. Vous avez les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes cheveux bouclés.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de la vérité, Partie 2 : Le message du Guide**

Stella essaya d'accumuler toutes ces informations, mais c'était trop. Il y avait trop à comprendre. Sa ressemblance avec sa mère, puis sa mort. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. D'un coup, des images apparurent dans son esprit. Elle revit le petit garçon en face d'elle, puis leurs paumes qui se touchaient presque.

- Stella ? l'appela Mac inquiet de son silence.  
- Je l'ai vu. Les enfants que j'ai vu dans mon rêve…c'était nous Mac. Je viens de te revoir en face de moi, tes yeux bleus…  
- Vous voyez le passé ? s'enquit la mère de son compagnon.  
- Je...ne sais pas. Je crois fit-elle incertaine. Cette voix dans mon rêve…  
- Celle de votre mère. Les liens d'une mère avec son enfant sont puissants et étant donné les pouvoirs qu'elle avait, elle peut communiquer avec vous par les rêves même si elle n'est plus là.  
- A t-elle parlé d'une petite fille en rouge ?  
- Non. Elle n'a rien mentionné concernant une petite en rouge. Pourquoi ?  
- Cette petite fille est venu dans mon rêve et Mac l'a vu dans la rue, à chaque fois elle disparaît.  
- C'est en effet surprenant.

Le silence régna pendant un court instant, Stella le brisa, annonçant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Mac resta seul avec sa mère.  
- Vous êtes ensembles n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- Sa mère avait raison. Une fois de plus. Tout ce qui compte pour moi maintenant, c'est que tu sois heureux. Elle a besoin de toi, tu devrais aller la voir.

Sans un mot de plus, il rejoignit Stella, sur les marches du perron. La tête dans les mains, elle évacuait sa peine. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et la rapprocha de lui, caressant son dos tendrement pour la réconforter.

- Elle savait Mac. Ma mère savait tout ça, c'est en voulant me protéger qu'elle est morte ! s'écria la jeune femme entre deux sanglots.  
- Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Elle l'a fait pour toi, elle t'aimait. Tu étais tout ce qui comptait pour elle, tout comme tu l'es pour moi aujourd'hui.  
- Elle me manque. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me dise tout cela, qu'elle me laisse un indice pour trouver les réponses.  
- Elle l'a peut-être fait, tu n'as pas encore trouvé seulement. Ça va aller. On va trouver, je te le promets dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.  
- Je te fais confiance prononça Stella dans un souffle.

La bonne humeur revint, la soirée se déroula dans les souvenirs d'enfance de l'expert raconté par sa mère. Mac se glissa sous les couvertures à ses cotés, l'enveloppant dans ses bras. L'esprit de Stella lui montra des évènements dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Puis la voix de sa mère se fit entendre. « Tu sais désormais. Ta mission est de trouver la Lumière. Acquérir le Cube Divin est la première chose à faire. Une femme peut t'aider à le trouver. Fais confiance à ton instinct. Je serais toujours là, te guider est mon rôle. Je t'aime ma chérie ». Puis son sommeil redevint calme.

- Ils savent tout. La vieille femme leur a tout raconté.  
- Bien. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu tant que la création du Phoenix ne s'est pas effectuée admit le doyen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de la vérité, Partie 3 : La fiole**

Le lendemain…

Mac ouvrit les yeux, se rappelant où il était. Dans son lit chez sa mère, son ancienne chambre. La première chose qu'il vit, les cheveux bouclés de la jeune femme dos à lui. Son parfum sucré envahit ses narines et il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser dans le cou offert à ses lèvres. Précautionneusement, il enleva son bras autour, sortit du lit et fila prendre une douche. Quand il descendit sa mère était déjà levée. Elle parcourait le journal en buvant son thé.

- Bonjour lui dit-elle en souriant.  
- Bonjour répondit-il avec le même sourire. Il était incapable d'en vouloir à sa mère.  
- Comment va Stella ?  
- Elle est perdue, elle a besoin de temps pour accepter tout ça. Et sa mère lui manque plus que jamais ajouta Mac en se versant son café.

Stella les rejoignit une heure plus tard, lavée et habillée. Elle n'osa pas embrasser Mac devant sa mère. Ce fut lui qui l'embrassa tout en l'encerclant dans ses bras. Carmen s'attendrit devant la scène.

- Ne soyez pas gênée par ma présence Stella. Vous êtes de la famille la rassura t-elle. La brune acquiesça puis parla du sujet principal de leur venue. La quête.  
- Ma mère m'a parlé cette nuit. Elle veut qu'on trouve le Cube Divin. Vous savez ce que c'est ?  
- Non. Mais je connais une femme qui pourra sûrement vous aider. Charlène Anders.

La mère de Mac leur indiqua l'adresse puis ils s'y rendirent. Ce n'était pas très loin. Stella prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Elle croisa le regard amoureux et sécurisant de son homme, son cœur se calma un peu. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, aux yeux bleus.

- La petite Stella…Je savais que vous viendriez, les étoiles me l'ont dit. Entrez.  
Elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux experts. Elle les pria de s'installer au salon. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes et s'assirent dans le canapé. Elle vint s'asseoir en face d'eux.

- Ainsi votre mère avait raison…souffla Charlène.  
- Vous connaissiez ma mère ?  
- Oui. Elle était très belle. Vous lui ressemblez plus que vous ne pouvez le croire. Je lui ai appris à canaliser son énergie spirituelle. Pour ses visions.  
- Vous savez alors…  
- En effet. Je sais ce que vous êtes venus chercher aujourd'hui. Des réponses. Après un temps d'arrêt, elle reprit. Quand votre mère est venue me voir la première fois en Grèce, elle était terrifiée. Elle voyait des images la nuit dans son sommeil. Elle n'avait pas compris que tout ce qu'elle percevait, était un don, un cadeau. Des moments du passé et du futur. Peu de personnes ont eu cette chance. Enceinte de six mois, ses visions semblaient tournées vers le futur, vers vous. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait…  
- Vous lui avait enseigné comment se concentrer afin de les comprendre termina Mac.  
- Oui. Avec l'entraînement, les images devenait plus nettes. Et votre mère a compris que votre destin ne serait pas comme celui de tout les autres enfants. Après de nombreuses recherches, elle a découvert que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines résultait d'une combinaison entre celui d'une ancêtre et un adepte de Perséphone. La reine du royaume des Ombres. La communauté P vous surveille depuis le commencement. Ils en savent autant que moi.  
- Qu'est ce que le Cube Divin et la Lumière dont ma mère m'a parlé ? s'enquit Stella.  
- Un cube vous dites ? Il n'a été mentionné nul part…étrange…. Qu'en à la Lumière, il s'agit d'une fiole, contenant un liquide sacré, mais personne n'a jamais vraiment su ce que contient cette fiole. Et si cette fiole venait à tomber entre les mains de la communauté P…le monde entier en subirait les conséquences…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de la vérité, Partie 4 : Une lettre du passé**

Le silence régnait dans la pièce suite aux mots prononcé par Charlène.

- Vous seuls pouvez changer les choses. Vos choix ont déjà changés l'histoire, et ceux que vous ferez les modifieront aussi. Mon cœur me dit que vous saurez prendre les bonnes décisions. Rappelez vous d'une chose, un choix, un geste fait par amour est la plus grande force.  
La vieille femme se leva puis ouvrit un tiroir, y prit une lettre et la tendit à Stella.

- Votre mère m'a fait promettre de vous remettre ceci. En me la donnant, elle a dit « Donnez ceci à ma fille quand elle viendra vous voir. Dites lui que tout est dans cette enveloppe. Notre histoire, son futur, et la voie à suivre ».

Stella la prit délicatement. A ses yeux, cette lettre jaunie par le temps, symbolisait tellement. Elle passa son doigt sur l'écriture de sa mère. « A mon étoile ». les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Toutes les réponses qu'elle attendaient depuis si longtemps, se trouvaient là, juste dans sa main. A cet instant, elle douta de vraiment vouloir savoir.

- Ce moment t'appartient Stel. Tu dois le faire seule.  
La jeune femme acquiesça, il avait raison. Cette lettre de sa mère, elle devait l'ouvrir seule.  
Charlène et son compagnon la laissèrent seule au salon tandis qu'ils allaient dans le jardin. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe et la déplia. Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit déterminée à savoir.

_Stella, mon étoile chérie,  
Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que les évènements se sont déroulés comme je l'avais vu, comme je le craignais. Ainsi tu as découvert mon secret, celui pour lequel je t'ai protégée. Saches que je ne regrette rien, je referais les mêmes choix si c'était à refaire. Tout comme toi, tu as fait les tiens.  
Je voulais que tu saches qui tu étais, d'où tu venais. Mon seul moyen était de te l'écrire puisque à l'heure où je pose ces mots sur le papier, tu dors si paisiblement, innocente et inconsciente de se qui pèse sur tes épaules. Quand j'ai rencontré ton père, j'avais 25 ans. Je l'ai tout de suite aimé. Si charmant, si attentionné, si gentil. J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte peu avant mon 27ième anniversaire. Quelle joie immense de savoir que j'allais être mère. Ton père a été si heureux ce jour là, que je revois encore ses yeux brillant de bonheur dans mon esprit. Peu de temps après, dans mon sommeil, je voyais des images qui me terrorisait. J'avais peur, pour toi, pour ton père, pour moi. Et puis au fil des mois, ces images devinrent plus précises. Charlène m'a enseigné la concentration et tout est devenu plus clair. Je voyais le passé et le futur. Est ce toi, dans mon ventre qui me donnait ces pouvoirs, je n'en savais rien. Ton père ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour nous. Et finalement tu es née, mon bébé, ma petite fille. Nous étions comblés. Tu as mes yeux et le nez de ton père. Il en était si fier…. Ma mère, ta grand-mère t'adorait. Elle veillait sur toi quand nous n'étions pas là. Pour elle, tu étais la petite-fille parfaite. Souriante, adorable. Pourtant un jour, tout a basculé. En allant te déposer chez elle, nous avons trouvé son corps sans vie. Je savais que ce n'était pas naturel, ni un accident, mais qu'on l'avait bien assassinée. J'en savais bien assez pour savoir qui l'avait fait. Ils en avaient après toi. Ton père est mort en te protégeant. Je m'étais cachée avec toi, seul lui le savait. Il n'a rien dévoilé, ils l'ont tué. Ton père t'aimait énormément, tu étais sa petite princesse, son bonheur. En partant de notre cachette, j'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'il était prêt à donner sa vie pour les nôtres. Il m'a embrassé une dernière fois puis est parti. Alors je suis partie de Grèce pour les Etats-Unis. Tu sais désormais ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne sais pas encore pourquoi tu as été choisie. Tout remonte au début de notre famille…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de la vérité, Partie 5 : L'être au cœur pur**

_Tout remonte au début de notre famille…_

A nos ancêtres du temps des Dieux de l'Olympe. Il eut été dit qu'une seule famille, avait le pouvoir de combattre les Ombres, ennemis jurés des Dieux. Une seule famille avait été sélectionnée pour engendrer cet être capable de veiller sur le monde. Un être au cœur pur et à l'âme innocente. Personne ne connaissait qui avait élu pour cette mission de la plus grande importance. Les Dieux lurent dans l'avenir et ce fut notre famille qui fut choisie. Ils remirent une fiole à un de nos ancêtres. Afin que l'être destiné puisse posséder les pouvoirs qui détruirait à tout jamais la menace qui pèse sur le monde. Le contenu de cette fiole coule dans ton sang. Cependant la communauté P ne laissa pas les choses se passaient sans intervenir. Aussi, une femme épousa un adepte des Ombres. De leur union naquit un garçon dont le sang contenait les pouvoirs, pourtant son sang n'était pas pur comme les Dieux l'avait imaginé, ils regrettaient leur choix alors ils changèrent la prophétie, espérant ainsi que la Lumière vaincrait. Certains membres de notre famille joignirent nos ennemis, basculant ainsi vers les Ombres, vers le mal. Tout ceci, ma mère me l'a conté. Après des années à espérer que le sauveur naîtrait enfin, elle pensait que je l'étais, cet être pur. Il n'en fut rien. L'élu, ma petite fille, c'est toi. L'être au cœur pur et à l'âme innocente. L'être qui détient les pouvoirs, dont le sort du monde pèse sur ses épaules. Au début, je me refusais d'y croire. Cela paraissait tellement fou, tellement irréel…et pourtant.  
Tu sais désormais pourquoi tu dois continuer la quête. Trouve le Cube, trouve la Prophétie, sauve le monde, tel est ta mission.

Ces indices t'aideront dans cette pénible tâche :

« Du cercle argenté, le soleil scintillera. Le signe tu recevras »

« Veillée par Pégase, l'élue tendit sa paume ouverte. Offrant sa Lumière à son Gardien »

Maintenant, je ne peux plus t'aider ma chérie. Tu dois déchiffrer ces phrases pour poursuivre ton chemin. Je serais toujours là, dans tes rêves, dans ton cœur, dans tes veines. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veillerai sur toi. Je t'aime ma Stella.

Ta Maman.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les larmes perlant à ses yeux, elle remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe avec attention. Elle ne put retenir les larmes de couler. Elle devait sauver le monde. Elle seule. Aidée de Mac. C'était un grand choc toutes ces informations à assimiler. Stella resta là, quelques minutes à regardant devant elle sans voir. Le choc passé, elle prit une grande inspiration puis alla retrouver Mac et Charlène au jardin. Ils discutaient tranquillement de choses et d'autres. Cela lui fit du bien, d'entendre des choses banales. L'expert s'aperçut de sa présence et leva la tête vers elle, il nota son visage humide puis s'approcha d'elle en lui envoyant un sourire réconfortant et passa un bras autour de sa taille. La brune prit appui sur lui.

- Hey souffla t-il doucement.  
- Hey…  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Perdue. Tout est si…trouble dans ma tête. Je sais pourquoi moi maintenant. D'après ma mère, je suis l'Elue, l'Être au cœur pur qui doit sauver le monde en ramenant la Lumière sur la terre.  
Stella renifla puis rigola. Mac posa ses yeux sur elle, confus de la raison de son rire.  
- Ou alors tout ça n'est qu'un rêve et je vais me réveiller…  
- Désolé Stel, tout est bien réel lui répondit-il navré pour la femme qu'il aimait.

Charlène rentra, les laissant seuls. La jeune femme enroula son bras autour de son homme, quémandant la chaleur de ses bras. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration et ferma les yeux, tentant de ne plus penser à rien durant quelques instants. Mac devait savoir ce que la lettre disait. Les indices que sa mère avait notés, l'explication de la quête. Ouvrant les yeux à nouveau, elle inspira un bon coup puis se lança dans l'éclaircissement de l'histoire.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de la vérité, Partie 6 : Bien ou mal **

Elle énonça l'histoire des Dieux, la Prophétie sans oublier les deux indices. Mac fut perplexe. La situation se compliquait davantage et les énigmes devenaient de plus en plus emmêlées avec la mythologie. La deuxième phrase lui rappela quelque chose. L'image formée dans sa tête à partir de cette phrase lui évoquait une chose qu'il avait déjà vu. Seul problème, il ne souvenait plus où et le plus important quoi.  
Ils en réfléchissaient sur le chemin du retour après avoir remercié Charlène de son aide précieuse. Il commençait à faire nuit, ils étaient venus à pied, le froid les frappa de plein fouet.

- J'ai vu ça quelque part j'en suis sûr affirma Mac. Mais j'arrive pas à m'en souvenir !  
- Dans un livre peut-être.  
- Le tableau ! s'exclama l'expert. Oui le tableau dans le temple ! Cette femme avec le bras tendu et l'étoile dans sa paume…  
- Et le chevalier chevauchant Pégase…termina Stella concentrée.  
- C'est ce tableau dont ta mère parlait. Il y a lien. Tu es dans ce tableau Stel, il y a forcément quelque chose qui nous as échappé si ta mère l'a écrit dans la lettre. Qu'es ce qu'on a pas vu ?  
Tous deux méditaient de leurs cotés, mains entrelacées. Se forçant à revoir la peinture dans leur esprit. Le couple ne put mener plus loin leur réflexion, ils sentirent un tissus se poser sur leurs bouches et leur tête tourner puis plus rien. Mac eut juste le temps d'identifier l'odeur, chloroforme.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sa vue était trouble. Il distinguait des voix, mais pas celle de Stella. Stella ? STELLA ! Il revint à lui complètement, retrouvant ses sens. Il était attaché à une chaise par une corde. Une seule porte donnait un accès à cette pièce. Cette même porte s'ouvrit soudain, des hommes et des femmes habillés dans une cape verte, la lettre P ancrée au tissu, entrèrent puis il entendit Stella qui se débattait.

- Lâchez moi ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Mac ! Mac ! l'appela t-elle.  
- Stella ! Tu vas bien ?  
- Ça va. Tu n'as rien ?  
- Non.

Ils lâchèrent la jeune femme près de son compagnon. Les adeptes se groupèrent en un cercle autour d'eux gardant tout de même un espace vide. Une autre femme passa la porte et vint se placer pour refermer le cercle.

- Ainsi vous voilà. L'Elue, l'être au cœur pur et son âme sœur. Tu sais sûrement que ton sang n'est pas aussi pur que tu ne le pensais fit la femme en s'adressant à Stella. Tu es des nôtres Stella. Une Ombre. Tu sens cette force en toi, libères la et rejoins nous. Ensemble nous règnerons sur le monde. La voix était ensorcelante, l'experte buvait chaque mot, elle sentait sa raison partir au galop, se sentait basculer du coté du mal. Lui dit-elle en désignant Mac, t'empêches d'être qui tu es vraiment. Tues-le ! Tues-le et achève ton chemin vers le royaume des Ombres !  
Un homme déchira la chemise de Mac, Stella se releva pleinement sur le charme, on lui mit un poignard en forme de T dans la main, elle posa le bout sur le cœur de l'expert.

- Stella ! Stella c'est moi Mac. Ne fais pas ça !  
La brune enfonça la lame dans sa peau, du sang apparut. Elle continuait d'enfoncer le poignard faisant couler encore plus de sang.  
- Tues-le !  
- Stella non ! Je t'aime, je t'aime…  
- NOOOOONNNNN hurla t-elle avant de s'effondrer au sol. Puis tout redevint sombre pour lui aussi.

- Taylor, réveillez vous…  
Ouvrant les yeux, Mac découvrit le visage de la personne qui l'avait secoué.  
- Vous ? souffla t-il, interdit.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de la vérité, Partie 7 : Un allié inattendu**

Les yeux de Mac s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il ne rêvait pourtant pas, alors que faisait-il ici ? Il pensait qu'il avait une dent contre lui, chef du labo. Devant lui se tenait Brigham Sinclair, un couteau dans la main, qui trancha la corde qui le retenait. L'expert put à nouveau bouger et se leva se la chaise. Stella se tenait à coté de leur supérieur hiérarchique, elle paraissait décontenancée par la situation actuelle. Mac ne se soucia pas du regard de Sinclair sur eux et prit Stella contre lui, la fragrance de son parfum lui chatouillant les narines.  
- Tu vas bien ? chuchota t-il à sa partenaire.  
- Ça va. Et toi ?  
- Ça va aussi.  
Puis leur attention se reporta sur Sinclair. Tout cela méritait bien une explication. Il raconta donc aux deux experts toute l'affaire tout en les raccompagnant dehors.

- Ne croyait pas que mon devoir était de vous emmerder Taylor. J'avais une mission en tant que serviteur de L'Astre à accomplir. Je me devais de garder un œil sur vous deux leur exposa t-il.  
- Serviteur de quoi ? l'interrogea la jeune femme stupéfaite encore de voir Sinclair ici, avec eux.  
- De l'Astre. C'est ainsi que se nomme la confrérie qui protége le monde des Ombres et donc vous. J'ai été placé à la tête de la police pour garantir l'aboutissement de la Quête. Mon rôle était d'assurer votre sécurité en tant qu'Elue et âme sœur. Et de vous pousser si besoin était. Et aujourd'hui, de tout vous dévoiler. Nous avons attendu le jour où les planètes s'aligneraient avec grand espoir que vous, Taylor et Bonasera trouviez la Prophétie et la Lumière qui détruira les Ombres. De telle sorte, vous sauveriez le monde.

Le couple ne put rien dire. Sinclair de leur coté. S'en était ça, de l'info ! Ils se jetèrent un regard qui en parlait beaucoup.

- Comment vous saviez que c'était nous ? s'enquit Mac, impatient d'en connaître davantage.  
- Vous, nous ne le savions pas au départ. Pour Bonasera, il n'y avait aucun doute. Les recherches effectuées sont sa famille ne trompaient pas. Nous sommes remontés tout en haut de l'arbre généalogique et en bas, vous y étiez dit-il en s'adressant à Stella. Nous vous avons observés pendant des années. Le rapprochement entre vous deux a éveillé notre curiosité. On a cherché à en savoir plus sur celui que l'Elue devait choisir. Après maintes et maintes recherches, il s'est avéré qu'un parchemin énoncer un grand lien entre l'Elue et cette personne. Que la confiance qu'ils se vouaient n'avait aucunes limites. Automatiquement, tout s'est tourné vers vous Mac.  
- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant aujourd'hui ?  
- Je ne pouvais pas. Vous dévoiler que vous seriez ensembles m'était impossible. Je n'avais pas le droit d'interférer dans le chemin que l'avenir allait prendre. Vous seuls deviez en prendre conscience. Il était spécifiquement écrit qu'aucuns d'entre nous, quel que soit le camp, ne devait prendre part à cela. Uniquement vous deux et les choix que vous avait pris ont pu nous conduire à aujourd'hui et les évènements actuels termina Sinclair avec sérieux. Il n'y avait que vous pour choisir le futur. Avec d'autres circonstances, si vous n'aviez pas été prêts ou que la confiance n'avait pas été aussi forte, il ne se serait peut-être rien passé.  
- Waw fit Stella qui n'en revenait pas. Je crois que j'ai besoin de caféine là.  
- Moi aussi ajouta Mac complètement embrouillé dans l'histoire qu'ils vivaient.

Les trois adultes étaient arrivés devant la maison de Mme Taylor. Il fut temps pour Sinclair de repartir.  
- Maintenant le sort du monde est entre vos mains, j'ai confiance en vous, vous jugerez la bonne chose à faire. Soyez sûrs que je serais là, quoi qu'il se passera lui assura t-il avant de disparaître.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de la vérité, Partie 8 : L'homme chevauchant Pégase**

Le lendemain, le couple ne s'éveilla pas avant 11h. Ils devaient récupérés de la nuit passée et de la frayeur éprouvée. Lorsqu'ils daignèrent enfin sortir du lit, ils trouvèrent un mot de Carmen leur disant qu'elle sortait faire quelques courses, enfin, elle préférait leur laisser de l'intimité, si jamais ils voulaient passer des moments à deux. Ils déjeunèrent donc tout les deux puis Stella annonça qu'elle allait prendre une douche.

- Tu veux que je vienne ? proposa t-il avec un sourire suggestif sur ses intentions.  
- Hum hum fit Stella en hochant positivement la tête avec le même sourire.

Elle partit en courant dans la douche, laissant derrière elle une traînée de vêtements que Mac se chargea de ramasser à son passage. L'eau chaude coulait déjà quand il atteignit à son tour la salle de bain. La brune distingua nettement le bruit que firent les vêtements de son homme lorsqu'il les retira. Elle était dos à lui, se passant le visage sous l'eau quand il l'encercla de ses bras posant ses lèvres avide au creux de son cou. Après ses épreuves éreintantes, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu, de s'éloigner du reste du monde pour un moment et plus que tout, de sentir leurs corps vibrer à l'unisson encore et encore, de la voir basculer la tête en arrière avec son prénom sur la bouche, de sentir ses bras musclés autour de son corps. Soupirant, elle se retourna. Elle n'eut pas de le temps d'émettre un son qu'il lui prit les lèvres avec une fièvre décuplée par la peur qu'il avait eu de la perdre. Mac délaissa ses lèvres pour descendre vers son cou tandis que ses mains s'immisçaient de plus en plus vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Les yeux fermés, la respiration saccadée, elle cherchait le contact des mains de son amant sur son corps. Elle avait envie, tellement envie de lui. La bataille pour la domination fut brûlante. Il la sentait frémir d'impatience contre lui, il voulait d'abord marquer ce corps sculptée comme celui d'une déesse, de ses baisers les plus intimes. L'explorer dans ses moindres courbes. Stella n'y tenait plus, il devait être là, en elle, c'était un besoin vital, sauvage. Quand il lia son corps au sien, elle fut submergée. Collée contre lui, la tête en arrière, elle ne put contrôler les cris de satisfaction qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Ils espéraient que le bruit de l'eau qui coule, masquait les gémissements que le plaisir leur faisait émettre.

Ils revinrent à la cuisine une heure plus tard, pleinement comblés. Pourtant malgré cette heure de délice, il était temps de revenir à la quête et aux indices donnés par Marie, la mère de Stella.

- « Veillée par Pégase, l'élue tendit sa paume ouverte. Offrant sa Lumière à son Gardien » cita l'expert qui se souvenait très bien de l'indice. Voilà ce que nous savons pour le moment, tu es l'Elue, le cœur pur…  
- Et toi mon âme sœur compléta t-elle. On sait aussi qu'on doit trouver un Cube et la fiole, sans parler de la Lumière. Donc si je suis l'Elue, tu es forcément Pégase, ou en tout cas, le cavalier sur Pégase avança Stella, sûre qu'elle avait raison.  
- Quel est le rôle de Pégase dans la mythologie ?  
- C'est un serviteur de Zeus, un cheval blanc ailé qui accepta de se laisser monter par certains pour sauver la Terre des tourments, il acceptait aussi d'obéir à son cavalier quand la requête venait du cœur, sans mauvaise intentions. Il a été dit aussi que celui qui chevauche Pégase possède un courage sans limite, une volonté de protéger, et la faculté de guider les âmes blessées vers la vérité mais que jamais l'orgueil ne l'atteint car son cœur bats d'amour pour une étoile du ciel de Zeus. Tu es le cavalier qui chevauche Pégase Mac. Dans l'indice de la mère, il veille sur moi parce que tu as sollicité son aide, il sait donc que ton âme n'est pas noire. Tu es mon gardien et…  
- Ton protecteur acheva t-il.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de la vérité, Partie 9 : Retour aux sources**

- Ton protecteur acheva t-il. On le savait déjà donc c'est un indice caché. Le tableau, il faut creuser de ce coté là. C'était qui le peintre déjà ?  
- Y'avait pas de signature mentionna Stella, embêtée.  
- Ça nous avance bien pesta Mac.

Chacun essayait de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les aider. Avancer, ils ne devaient faire que cela. Pourtant l'obstacle ici semblait plus imposant. La quête était difficile, violente et insaisissable. La plus grande énigme de leur vie et il fallait en plus qu'une fondation secrète se mette sur leur chemin. Afin de toucher la vérité, le bout du chemin, le mystère devait s'éclaircir. Ils comptaient bien le résoudre.

- Attends voir ! s'exclama t-elle. Il y avait une phrase écrite sur le bouclier que le cavalier portait : « η αξία του πλούτου είναι μια ψευδαίσθηση » qui signifie si j'ai bien compris « La valeur d'une richesse n'est qu'illusion ». Par richesse, on peut imaginer de l'or, des bijoux, des tableaux …y'a tellement de possibilités.  
- De l'or ?!

Ils se regardèrent et pensèrent à la même chose : le coffre renfermant les trésors des Dieux.

- On doit repartir à New York.

Ils firent aussitôt leurs bagages. Mac appela Danny pour savoir si le coffre était toujours au labo ce qui était le cas tandis que Stella s'occupait de réserver les billets et d'appeler un taxi. Son fils descendait les valises quand Carmen rentra.

- Vous partez déjà ? s'étonna t-elle.  
- Oui, il le faut. On doit poursuivre l'enquête.  
- Très bien. Sois prudent mon fils, glissa la vieille femme à son fils en lui prenant les mains. Je sais que tu feras ce que tu dois faire, tout ce que je demande c'est te revoir en vie.  
- Je serai prudent affirma Mac, le cœur serré.  
Puis ce fut le tour de Stella.  
- Stella, faites attention à vous, il ne supporterait pas s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Vous avez la force et le courage pour aller au terme de tout ceci et quoi qu'il se passe, je suis avec vous. Ne cessez jamais d'écouter votre mère, elle vous guidera. Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur lui Stella.  
Celle ci acquiesça puis suivit Mac qui passait la porte pour mettre les valises dans le coffre du taxi. La brune monta, un dernier regard pour sa mère et le chef du labo monta à son tour.

Nerveux de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir, ils restèrent coller l'un à l'autre durant tout le vol. A l'aéroport, Lindsay les attendait, contente de revoir ses amis en vie. Elle les prit dans ses bras l'un après l'autre.

- On était si inquiet qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Quel soulagement que vous soyez là soupira la jeune experte après les avoir lâchés.

Au labo, ils disposèrent leurs bagages dans le bureau de Mac après avoir retrouvé le reste de l'équipe. Le couple ne perdit pas une seconde et fila examiner de plus près le coffre. Armés de gants et de loupes, ils l'observèrent sous toutes les coutures après l'avoir vidé. Sans résultat. L'intérieur du couvercle s'avéra être la solution. L'emblème des Dieux gravé dissimulait des lettres. « ».

- Les lettres forment un mot : Argyros. On dirait un nom avança Stella.  
Mac tapa sur le clavier et les résultats de la recherche apparurent. Il cliqua sur un résultat et lut.  
- Argyros, désigné comme digne de confiance par Zeus, le Dieu lui confia la lourde tâche de masquer aux yeux des Ombres les deux Rouleaux Sacrés permettant d'accéder à la Lumière. Argyros, lui et seulement lui, eu connaissance de l'emplacement exact des Rouleaux. Il jura de garder le secret jusqu'à sa mort. Afin que seul l'Elue puisse le trouver, il laissa derrière lui un bout de parchemin. Il fit promettre à sa descendance de remettre le parchemin à l'Elue le moment venu.  
- Il est temps de secouer l'arbre généalogique déclara Stella décidée.


End file.
